Love Changes Everything
by Charmstorm
Summary: One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect her from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. The way she was screeching at me, you would think the world was ending. Well, that's Alice for you, loud and lovable. The 5 ft. 2 pixie with short spiky brown hair, green eyes and energy like a Duracell Bunny, she's beautiful. And one of my two best friends, the other also being a roommate of mine, Rosalie Hale. Stunningly beautiful, with her long golden hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that makes everyone women jealous and every man want her. My thoughts were quickly and rudely interrupted.

"BELLA, will you get up now, before I kick your ass out of bed?" Rosalie joined in the yelling. I must have forgotten to reply because the next thing I know they were both in my room with annoyed expressions on the faces.

"I'm up, I'm up okay, happy now?" I replied with a slightly annoyed voice "Do you two always have to interrupt me while I'm reading?"

"Okay, we are sorry but you have to get up now because we are going out" Alice said with the biggest smile. That smile and the fact we are going out means one thing, they want to play Bella Barbie.

"Come on baby Bells, it's not that bad and it's fun for us so please?" Rose looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, but I was determined to stay strong until Alice joined in, I was never going to win.

"Okay, have fun" I sighed "The things I do for you two" it really was not that bad, but I am never going to tell those two that.

"Okay, jump in the shower while Alice and I figure out hair and make-up" Rose said getting things ready, so I headed to the shower, the sooner we start the sooner we finish.

"Don't forget to shave" Alice yelled as I shut the bathroom door.

At least I could have a few minutes to myself and relax before being forced out of my own house. Starting the shower, I stripped down and stepped in. The water was the perfect temperature, relaxing my muscles, not wanting to take too long I quickly washed my hair and shaved before turning the water off. Wrapping a towel around me, I walked out of the shower to Alice and Rose who were ready with their things laid all over my bed.

"We picked out your underwear so if you put those on we will start on your hair and make-up" Alice gestured to the side of the bed where a black lace bra and thong sat. Rose had brought me the underwear for my birthday and I still had yet to wear.

"Do I have to wear this set? Can't I wear something more comfortable?" I pleaded.

"Absolutely not, those are what you are wearing and they will go perfect with the dress so put them on" Alice was starting to lose her patience so I did want she said. I pulled the underwear on then chucked on my robe before walking down and sitting on the bed ready for the poking and prodding to begin.

I have no idea how long I was sitting there, but the girls were finally done, I went to see what I looked like but the stopped me.

"No Bella you can look when dressed and ready" Rose said while handing me a dress I'm sure is not mine.

"This is not mine" it is beautiful, but nothing I would dear to wear. The dress is black, but fitted with lace cut outs on the sides and on the neckline, something I would never pick for myself.

"It's a present from us to you, we know you have treated yourself recently, so we wanted to" Alice beamed obviously waiting for my reaction.

"Thank you so much, its beautiful" I said while pulling on the dress, it was a bit shorter than what I would I normally, but I am proud of my body so why not show it off. I am 5 ft. 6 with wavy long brown hair, brown eyes and a curvy body. Rose says I have curves in all the right places with my small waist rather large ass, average sized boobs oh and of course my toned stomach and legs. The dress fit like a glove I was about to go over to my mirror when Alice handed me a pair of red Gucci heels that must have been at least 4 inches tall.

"Alice there is no way I can walk in those, they are stunning really, but I am going to hurt myself"

"Bella please try them, they go so well with the dress, I promise you will be okay" Alice pleaded. Nervously, I leaned down to put them on, after a shaky start I quickly gained my balance.

"Well, get yourself together while Alice and I get ready" Rose said, leaving me alone to try to walk in these death trap shoes.

I willed myself to move so I could at least see what I look like, and with some miracle, I managed it without tripping or stumbling, huh maybe I could do this. When I reached the mirror, I was not ready for what I saw, the girls had out done themselves I looked good, hot actually. Rose had left my hair loose and flowing, but adding curls to create more volume, Alice had given my eyes a sexy smoky look while leaving the rest of my face fairly plan, I looked sexy without being slutty.

I started to get the rest of my stuff ready as the girls waltzed in all ready to go. Rose in a tight red dress, with a plunging back stopping just above her ass. She matched the dress with a pair of black Louis Vuitton heels. Next to her was Alice in a tight white halter neck dress that came to just above her knee, she matched her dress with black Christian Louboutin heels. They both looked stunning.

"We ready to go?" Alice asked, gazing in my direction.

"Where are we actually going? You haven't told me yet" the girls looked at each other smiling before turning to me.

"We are going to the hottest new club Eclipse" they both looked so happy. Eclipse's opening has been all they could talk about that last two weeks. It didn't seem like my scene, though my idea of a goodnight is curled up with a glass of wine and a good book.

We headed out taking the elevator down to the garage. Alice wanted to drive so we hopped into her canary yellow Porsche. Which still makes me jealous and half of Chicago stare. With Alice's driving a journey that should have taken us 20 minutes we made it to Eclipse in half the time. Confidently, Rose led us to the front of the queue as we got angry glares from the people in the queue. As we reached the front the bouncer took one look at the three of us and pulled the rope back.

"I hope you gorgeous ladies have a good night" and of course I blushed at his comment causing Alice to giggle at me. Okay, it's a pretty regular occurrence my blushing and the girls love to take advantage of that.

Now in the club Rose grabbed my hand to pull me over to the bar as I looked around. It was actually a pretty classy club, not that I would call any of the dancing that was going on classy.

"Bella what do you want to drink?" Alice managed to yell at me over the music.

"A cosmopolitan please" I liked my cocktails. Alcohol always goes down better with a fruity taste. As the girls ordered their drinks a guy appeared behind us. The guy was huge at least 6 ft. 4, with bulging muscles and an equally huge smile.

He leaned around to tell the bartender that the drinks were on him, though he never pulled out any money.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway" Rose said, looking up at the giant guy.

"It's not trouble girls my brother owns this place. Oh by the way, I'm Emmett and you lovely ladies are?" he looked at Rose first with intrigue, surprising Rose, not that you could tell by her confidence when she spoke.

"I am Rosalie but you can call me Rose and this is Alice and Bella" she said pointing to Alice then me. When he finally made eye contact with me, I saw why Rose was so interested. Emmett was very handsome, not in a pretty boy way in a powerful manly way even with his dimples, which are just adorable.

"Well ladies do you mind if I steal Rose here away from you for a bit, I would love to dance with her if I could?" I looked at Alice and then back at Emmett.

"If Rose wants to dance you will have to ask her" I said on Rose's behalf as she looked at me and winked.

"How right you are Bella; would you like to dance, Rosie?" of course Rose did not need to answer as she dragged him to the dance floor.

I looked at Alice and picked up my drink as I watched Rose wrap herself around Emmett, who I must say I already liked. Alice and I talked for a little while, watching people around us. We were had a hard time stopping out giggling when we heard a voice behind us.

"Demetri have you seen Emmett? I thought I saw him a minute ago" the guy had a definite Texas twang to his voice that was incredibly sexy. Before the bartender could reply Alice jumped up and pointed to Emmett dancing with Rose.

When I turned around, I could see why Alice was so happy to help him. With his shoulder length golden hair and blue eyes he was gorgeous. He introduced himself to Alice and me, introducing himself as Jasper.

"Well little lady, as I won't be talking to him anytime soon would you like to dance?" He spoke to Alice as her eyes met with mine. I nodded for her to go because I wanted her to have a good time.

I sat down on one of the bar stools sipping my drink enjoying watching my friends have a good time when the sexiest voice I had ever heard spoke.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you sitting on your own while your friends have all the fun?" the voice was like the softest of velvet touching my skin. I turned on the bar stool to see what belonged to the beautiful voice, I froze, a pair of striking emerald eyes held me in place, he was beautiful.

* * *

Hey Guys

Yeah I know it's been a while. Firstly I want to say I am sorry about that but I lost faith in my story as well as my inspiration.

But hopefully anyone reading will think this is good news, I'm trying again. The story plot will still be the same but I'm changing things slightly.

I hope you are as excited as I am. I hope you will enjoy my new story and stick by with me.

Luv you all

Charmstorm x


	2. Chapter 2

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

Previously: I turned on the bar stool to see what belonged to the beautiful voice, I froze, he was stunning.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

The man before me had to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I could felt the heat of my blush cover my face when I started to look at the rest of him. He's tall guy, slender probably 6 ft. with an athletic build. My eyes wandered all over his body before reaching his face again. He was perfection, with bronze red hair, a chiselled jaw line and the most beautiful lopsided grin I have ever seen.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear "I am Edward by the way and that idiot over there" he pointed to Emmett "is my brother, I hope he has taken care of you so far"

I followed the direction he pointed to see Rose and Emmett on the dance floor taking part in some very x rated moves. I cringed and looked away quickly, once again met with Edward's piercing eyes.

"Wait a second if you are Emmett's brother do you own this club?" I was shocked

"Yes, that's me, though this is just one of many clubs I own" He smiled proudly as he looked around. If I wasn't stunned enough by this man already, I was now. He could not be much older than 25 and he owned clubs not a club but clubs, well fuck me. "Well beautiful you seem to know more about me than I do. And I'm yet to know your name" I could feel my blush spreading. I had to turn my head away so he could not see. It has been so long since I've had a man pay attention to me.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you Edward" I love saying his name. My god what's wrong with me I have never been this attracted to someone before.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful women" damn this man could make me blush and I actually think he is having fun doing so. I turned my head away again to ruin his fun. "Bella please don't turn away from me, I happen to like your blush, not many women are innocent enough to blush anymore" he said touching my chin to turn my head back to face him.

I swear there was electricity running through him. I felt his simple touch all over my body. The energy between us was like nothing I had ever felt before. He locked eyes with me as he started to lean in, I think to kiss me. Agonisingly slowly he leant in closer and closer until I was certain he was going to kiss me. With his lips only millimetres apart from mine I could feel the heat radiating from his body. The anticipation was getting to much, suddenly we jerked apart as Edward's back was slapped by his giant of a brother.

"Sorry to interrupt Eddie but Jasper said you wanted to talk to me" a frustrated sigh left Edwards lips as he turned to his brother.

"Yeah, actually I do" he looked around then "Not here, though let's go up to my office" Edward was about to leave when he turned to me and said "I hope I see you again sometime beautiful" I gave him a small smile as I tried to hide the disappointment that overwhelmed me.

I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again and he didn't even leave me his number. I turned to watch as him leave as did every woman in his vicinity. He must have girls throw themselves at him all the time; there is no reason he would want to see me. After Jasper and Emmett said goodbye and followed Edward neither me, Rose or Alice wanted to stay any longer so we decided to head home.

I knew the girls would want to share their stories when we got home and I was happy to listen. In such a short time I started to like Emmett and Jasper and am happy my friends had such a good time. Alice broke the silence first and was obviously very excited by the way she was bouncing around in her seat.

"Okay, spill, what's got you so excited and bouncy?" She was making me feel dizzy watching her bounce.

"Jasper is amazing, we danced, we talked, oh and he asked me out on a date" she screamed as she jumped up. Being the typical girls we were we all got up to envelop her in a hug as we jumped up and down with her. Alice looked so happy; it was so good to see her look so alive. Alice last relationship didn't end well and she could do with some happiness. Rose also had a pretty smug look on her face

"Come on spill, I know you want to Rose"

"Oh guys Emmett is so sexy and a damn good dancer and at the end of the night he gave me his number and told me to text him when I got home so we could organise a date" Rose was beaming and I couldn't help but smile with her, I was so happy for my friends. "Of course I'll make sure to play hard to get, can't let him have all this without trying" Rose motioned to her body. Rose liked to act tough to protect herself; she has had her emotions played with one to many times to let people in easily.

"So Bella we saw you talking to Edward, he is hot, what happened with you two, you looked pretty cosy?" I know Rose was trying to make me as excited as them but all I felt was disappointment.

"Nothing to tell really and I'm so not his type" The annoyed expressions that covered their faces actually kind of scared me. "Bella you don't see yourself clearly" Rose practically growled at me. They both know I have confidence issues and have really been trying to help me with them but there are only so many times you can get knocked down. "He could have had anyone in that bar; there is no way he would pick me" The girls both sighed clearly frustrated with me. Before they felt the need to jump to my defence I decided I had enough for one day. I mumbled a quick goodnight as I made my way towards my bedroom, my sanctuary.

As I got undressed I thought about Edward wondering if he was just being polite when he decided to come over to talk to me. I bet he saw my friends walk off and felt sorry for me, that seems more likely.

Hanging my dress up and placing my shoes away in my wardrobe, I started to think about Edward again. I wonder what he is doing now, probably still at the club taking in all the attention he could get. And with looks like his Edward would get a lot of attention.

When I finally got settled in bed, my phone beeped from somewhere in the room. Who would message me at 1 am? Damn whoever was texting me must have a good reason, reluctantly I got out of bed trying to remember where I left my phone. Finally I found it in my purse. Unlocking my phone I saw the text was from a number I didn't have.

Hey beautiful, my time talking to you tonight was cut way to short, I hope we can meet up sometime. Edward xx

Oh my god, Edward has my number, he called me beautiful again and he wants to meet up sometime. Okay, calm Bella don't get over excited, play it cool and think of something to say.

Hey Edward, it was nice to meet you tonight. Meeting up sometime would be nice, let me know when you are available and I'm sure we can figure something out. Bella xx

I think I played that pretty well, I didn't sound too desperate, when did talking become so hard.

Well when we are both free next I'm taking you out. I promise I won't make you wait too long. E xx

Okay great, and don't leave me waiting too long. B xx

Never. E xx

Umm Edward how did you get my number? B xx

Oh, I have my ways beautiful. E xx

I don't know if I should be extremely flattered or concerned by his statement, but decided I was too happy to care.

Goodnight Edward. B xx

Goodnight Beautiful. E xx

* * *

Hey People

I promise to get the next few chapters up here as quickly as possible.

Please stick with me.

Love writing, hope you guys love reading it. Love hearing what you guys think.

Charmstorm x


	3. Chapter 3

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Oh, I have my ways beautiful. Edward xx_

I don't know if I should be extremely flattered or concerned by his statement, but decided I was too happy to care.

 _Goodnight Edward. Bella xx_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

That night I dreamt about Edward, about how it felt when he touched me. God I wish Edward had kissed me; I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I want to feel that spark between us again.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was 5 am. I didn't need to be up until 7 for my shift at the restaurant. I rolled back over willing myself to sleep, but my body was too awake now thinking about Edward's touch.

I wonder when I will see him again. What if he wasn't going to kiss me, what if he didn't want to kiss me at all? I'm such an idiot, of course he wasn't trying to kiss me. Stop getting your hopes up over nothing.

I looked over at my clock again; huh I've wasted a whole hour thinking about Edward. I might as well get up now, it's not like I can go back to sleep.

I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles as I struggle to keep my thoughts away from a certain someone. Once I was finished, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt, ready to throw my chef jacket on top when I get to the restaurant.

By the time I had done my hair and make-up, I had half an hour before I needed to leave. I decided to go grab my purse, keys and phone so I would be ready to go. When I finally found my phone, which I must have dropped last night after texting Edward, I found I had a message.

 _Good morning beautiful, I hope you have a good day, text me when you get a chance so we can talk about our date. E xx_

 _Good morning Edward, I hope you have a good day as well, I'm working today, I'm one of the chefs at Breaking Dawn, but I have to work the morning and lunch shift so I can talk sometime this afternoon. B xx_

 _That works perfectly sweetheart, but now that I know you are free this evening and I am too, how about instead of talking about our date we go on it? E xx_

Oh shit, I hadn't expected him to want to go out with me so fast, I mean what am I going to wear, I need to talk to Rose and Alice, I can't do this.

 _Don't worry Bells, Rose and I will both be ready for when you come home from work, we will get you ready for your date. Alice xx_

 _My god you are a life saver and how did you know? Edward only just asked me out. B xx_

 _Oh, I know everything ;) A xx_

Alice is a godsend, I don't know how she knew, but I'm so happy she did. I guess I have no excuses now; at least I now longer have to worry about what I'm going to wear. I hope I don't do something stupid in front of Edward.

 _Sure, tonight is good, what time and place? B xx_

 _I'm a gentleman beautiful so I'll pick you up from your place, I'll be there at 7 beautiful, I can't wait. E xx_

 _How do you know where I live? B xx_

 _I told you, I have my ways beautiful. E xx_

I didn't have time to dwell on that statement as I had to leave for work, but I knew today was going to be a long day.

I was right today seemed to go on forever, though everything seemed to pass in a blur, it's a lucky I know my job inside and out as I went into autopilot all day with my mind occupied by other thoughts.

When it came time to leave I have never been so happy to go. I would normally stay for a bit to catch up with Eric, the evening chef today, but I just wanted to get home, the excitement was too much.

As they promised Rose and Alice were waiting for me when I got home.

"What took you so long?" Alice was fuming. I looked at my clock to see it only took me 20 minutes to get here.

"Alice I left as fast as I could" I was shocked that she thought I could get here faster. She huffed pushing me to the shower while Rose started to get the hair tongs and straighteners out.

A shower was a good plan, I had no idea what food I must have smelt of today, but I'm not risking it being something horrible.

Once I had finished in the shower, I wrapped myself in my robe, getting a slight hint of déjà vu from last night, but I needed the girls to make me beautiful tonight, more than I've ever needed them before.

"Okay, so what's the plan for hair and make-up tonight?"

"Nope, not telling, you will see when we are done, just put those on and come sit down" Alice was pointing over at a brand new lingerie set. The set were midnight blue satin with black lace and very little fabric.

"Girls, why can't I wear my own underwear?" I don't know whether to be embarrassed or offended by their distaste of my underwear.

"Nope you can't. Anyway, wearing sexy underwear makes you feel sexy and helps you to act sexy" Rose winked at me. Shutting up I put on the nearly there underwear and went to sit down.

When Rose and Alice were finally done, I started to feel more and more nervous about tonight. Maybe I should have said no, maybe he is only going out with me because he feels like he has to after getting pulled away from me last night. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Stop that, stop over thinking this and just enjoy yourself for once in your life," she of course was right, I could do that; I could just enjoy the night.

Rose went over to my wardrobe to pick out my outfit.

"Okay, I'm thinking sexy but classy, do you agree Alice?"

"Yes and I know the perfect dress" Alice pulled out a midnight blue dress that I didn't know I had, I pulled on the dress and was finally able to look at myself in the mirror.

The dress was form fitting to the knee, a v neckline with capped sleeves, which made my boobs look great.

"I think we did a good job if I do say so myself, now all that's left is the shoes" Rose looked pretty happy with herself.

"Oh, we have the same size feet you can borrow my black Christian Louboutin heels that I wore last night" Alice went to grab them.

"Oh yeah, they will look great with that dress" Rose joined. Great it looks like I have something else to be nervous about tonight.

Alice returned with her shoes and placed them on the floor for me to step into, lucky me. I walked over to the mirror. The person looking back at me looked sexy and maybe someone that had a chance with Edward.

"Thank you girls so much"

Wondering how long I had I looked over at my clock to see I have 10 minutes before Edward would be here.

"Wait Alice don't you have a date with Jasper tonight?" She had spent the afternoon helping me when she should have been getting ready for her date.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I've got plenty of time to get ready, Jasper is coming to get me at 7:30"

"Okay, well I'm going to go change, have fun Missy, but not too much fun" she walked off giving me a wink.

"Bella he is going to be here in a minute, do you have everything?" Rose yet again taking care of me, I looked around grabbed my purse and phone, placing them in my bag.

"Yep, I've got everything now"

"Have fun Bells, you deserve it" Rose hugged me as the doorbell rang.

"That must be him, stay here for a minute, I'll let him in" Rose walked off to get the door. I silently thanked her as it gave me a minute to look myself over once more and calm my breathing.

I took one last look at myself to make sure everything was in order. I picked up my purse and walked into the living room.

What was standing before me could only be described as perfection. Dressed in black trousers and a white button down shirt, he looked so sexy.

"Hey beautiful, I brought you these, I hope you like them" Edward said handing me a bunch of white roses.

"They are stunning, thank you"

Rose came over then taking the flowers from his hands, giving me a huge grin to say she was happy for me. Edward then reached out for my hand and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you ready to go amore?"

* * *

Translation Amore- Love

Thank you so much guys for reading

Thank you everyone that has reviewed, it means a lot to me to hear your comments.

Charmstorm xx


	4. Chapter 4

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "Are you ready to go amore?"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

Blushing, I took Edward's hand. When I realised I had not only no idea how Edward knew where I live but also where the hell he was planning on taking me.

Leading me to the elevator we were met with an awkward silence. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Edward was still holding my hand making it ten times harder to think of something to say.

Before I lost my mind Edward saved me.

"Sweetheart, there is no need to be so nervous," he said leading me over to a shiny black Aston Martin. Well I definitely had something to talk about now.

"This is your car? Like seriously, this is your car?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, it's one of a few I own, but it's definitely my favourite" One of a freaking few, he had more than just one car. My god, Rose is going to be so jealous, I mean the only reason I know anything about cars is because of her.

"So how was work today?" he glanced over at me.

"Same old thing different day, nothing exciting, how was your work today?" I assume he was at one of his many clubs.

"Interesting as always," he said with a smirk, I'm not sure what I'm missing but that smirk means something.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, as you have been at a restaurant all day I figured you might not want to go back to one" that was very considerate of him.

"So where are we going?" I asked again.

"Impatient are we?" he teased "You will see in a minute,"

I'm not sure if it frustrated me that he wouldn't tell me or made me more excited but I didn't want to sound nosy so I left it. We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey; I started to look at the surroundings noticing we were heading for the docks.

"Umm Edward what are we doing here?" I asked feeling extremely confused.

Edward stopped the car coming around to my side very gentlemanly opening my door for me, he still hadn't answered my question, but as he lead me closer to the water he didn't have to.

In front of me was a beautiful boat, decorated in white fairy lights and candles. It looked stunning lit up, glowing in the dark sky like a beacon.

"Is this yours?" if I thought I was shocked by the car I needed a whole new word for what I was feeling now.

"Yes and you see beautiful I couldn't enjoy your company as much as I wanted last night, due to all the people interrupting us. Sorry about that by the way," he gestured at the boat "This way I know we won't be disturbed"

Okay so is he for real, this is all so incredibly romantic and thoughtful.

I turned to face him, the look he was giving me made my knees weak. I'm positive he knew exactly what he was doing because he put his arms around me instinctively to keep me upright as my knees became weak.

God, how I had missed his touch. Just the feeling of his arm around sent a feeling of electricity straight though me and the look in his eye must mean he could feel it too.

When our eyes met again, Edward had a look of determination that wasn't there before, angling his head, he got closer and closer until our lips were almost touching suddenly he paused.

The waiting was killing me. I wanted so badly to just close the distance so he would kiss me already. Seconds later his lips were on mine, slow and sensual, savouring the taste and my god did he taste good. The kiss was light, sweet and just perfect. I got lost in the kiss as his lips explored mine as his hands made their way into my hair. Pulling me closer increasing the pressure, deepening the kiss turning up the heat I felt between us. Edward easily dominated the kiss pulling my whole body flush against his, setting all my senses on fire. But before I was ready he pulled back ending the kiss.

"Sorry beautiful, I wanted to do that since last night" well that kiss was definitely swoon worthy.

Edward led me onto the boat and to the middle of the deck where a table with candles and wine was set up for us. I welled up at the gesture.

"Oh Bella don't cry, if you don't like it, we can go somewhere else"

"No, it's not that, just I have never had anyone do anything like this for me before, how are you so sweet?" I thought I heard him say that he was far from it but I couldn't be sure.

"Well men are idiots, I'm glad I'm the one that's getting to treat you right" and he was, he really was.

I went to sit down but before I could Edward pulled my chair out for me. His gentleman gestures sure were sweet and something I defiantly wasn't used to.

"So Bella, red or white wine?" he politely asked.

"Red please, I always prefer a red wine with food" I smiled in return moving my glass towards him.

"See I'm learning things about you already" I let out a little laugh which much to my embarrassment came out as a snort.

Oh shit did I really just do that, the fact that I could hear Edward gently chuckling means I did. Oh god I must look like a tomato now with the colour of my blush, oh I can't even look at him.

"Sweetheart I think that is the cutest noise I have ever heard" I slowly looked up at him to see if he was still laughing at me, but instead I was greeted with the biggest smile. I instantly relaxed something not many people can make me do.

Reaching over, Edward passed me my wine. I better drink some of this now; maybe it will help me stop embarrassing myself. I took a long sip placing the glass done when Edward took hold of my hand.

"So tell me about yourself Bella" he asked.

"Well, there isn't much to tell really. I moved to Chicago about three years ago after I graduated with a master's in business management. I hope to manage my own restaurant one day but I'm happy learning about the industry the way I am for now. Ummm Rose, Alice and I all met at Harvard, when we graduated we all moved in together and still do. I'm not sure what else to tell you" I smiled sweetly.

"What about before university, where did you grow up? What are your family like?" he asked actually looking interested. Before I could answer food arrived. In front of me was a mouth-watering ravioli dish and if the smell was anything to go by it was going to taste amaing.

"Well, I grew up in a place called Forks, it is a small town in Washington, where everybody knows everybody which was nice at high school but made Harvard seem like a huge change. My dad is a criminal investigator and my mum who I hear from maybe once a year has moved around a lot with her husband Phil, who is a minor league baseball player"

"Well, Mr that's enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourself" Edward contemplates for a while deciding where to start.

"I have leaved in Chicago all my life; I've never had a desire to be anywhere else. As you know Emmett's my brother and so is Jasper though he was adopted by my parents but that's his story. I love both of my parents dearly; my mum is very caring and protective of her 'boys' but my dad is always so busy I don't get to see him much. I own 5 clubs, three in Chicago and two in New York so far and am I am hoping to open a bar in Seattle soon" He smirked at the last part.

"Wow, that's impressive, do you mind me asking how old you are Edward?"

"I don't mind at all, I'm 26 and you must be 25, right?" I could see him trying to work out in his head if he was right.

"Close actually I'm 24, I got moved up a year in high school, which I'm super glad about as I wouldn't have met Rose or Alice" or you.

Conversation flowed steadily after we both opened up at bit. We mainly talked about work or our friends, sharing some of the funny, stupid or embarrassing stories from our past.

Edward was so interesting and I was having such a good time with him. Once we had eaten our strawberries I knew the night was coming to the end.

We took one last walk around the deck. Reaching the front of the boat Edward stopped me, pulling me into his arms.

"Bella I really have had a wonderful night with you, I hope you feel the same" he flashed me his lop sided grin.

"I've had a great time too, probably my best date ever" definitely the best date ever.

"Well, I'll see if I can beat it sometime" this made me smile up at him, I was so happy he wanted to go out again.

Slowly Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine pulling me tighter to him. This kiss was different to our first, there was more passionate, his lips hard on mine and I could taste the strawberries on his lips, which only made him taste better. Though the kiss lasted longer than the first it still wasn't long enough, if it wasn't for the need to breathe I would kiss him forever.

"Well, I better be getting you home" Edward looked into my eyes and took hold of my hand, leading me off the boat and back into his car.

We made the ride back to mine in complete silence, but it wasn't awkward like the journey earlier.

When we reached mine Edward came around the car to open the door for me again.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Bella," he leaned in to kiss my cheek this time, a gentle and sweet kiss.

"It was my pleasure, will you text me when you get home so I know you are okay?" part of me just wanted an excuse to talk to him before I go to bed.

"Of course sweetheart" and with that the elevator opened I stepped in and he left.

I'm so screwed, I didn't want to leave him but I knew better then to seem clingy especially this early on. For once in my life I'm a so happy Alice and Rose took me to a club and I would forever be grateful to have met Edward.

When I got in the girls weren't about so I figured I would just head to bed and deal with all their questions in the morning.

Once I was finally ready for bed, I got a text from Edward.

 _Hey beautiful I'm home now so you can stop worrying ;) E xx_

 _Oh good I thought I was going to have to send out a search party ;) B xx_

 _Well, no need to panic; I hope you have a good sleep beautiful. E xx_

 _You to Edward, goodnight. B xx_

 _Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams. E xx_

 _Sweet dreams. B xx_

* * *

 _Thank you guys for all your comments and thank you to anyone that has kept reading, I'll keep updating as much as I can._

 _Charmstorm x_


	5. Chapter 5

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams. E xx_

 _Sweet dreams. B xx_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

BPOV

The rest of the week went fairly quickly, work went by as normal nothing new or exciting, I worked the shifts I was asked and did an extra morning shift to cover Eric.

The girls of course prodded the night after my big date with Edward demanding every detail; Alice was totally jealous about the boat but had an amazing date with Jasper so got over it quickly.

Speaking of Jasper he and Emmett have been spending a lot of time around here, they are both infatuated with Rose and Alice. I'm so happy for them both, they truly do deserve to be happy and I don't think I've ever seen them as happy as they are now.

To make it better I have become amazing friends with both the boys, I have found out that Emmett is very protective over all his girls, so much so I now call him my brother.

Jasper and I are also really close, we have even been going out a sometimes just the two of us, when Alice isn't free or when we have just wanted to get to know each other a bit better.

All this time I've been spending with Emmett and Jasper reminds me of how I've not spent any time with Edward since our date.

We have spent some time texting back and forth, but with no mention of getting together, much to my disappointment.

The girls have tried to keep my spirits up, but to be honest, I was losing hope. I always knew Edward was too good for me and obviously now he has realised that as well. To say the whole thing made me sad was a massive understatement, yet so stupid. I had only met him twice and known him for two weeks but the attraction I felt was so strong that losing him hurt so much more than expected.

I wasn't sure what to do about the texting, I still loved that he wanted to stay in contact with me, he still wanted to learn about me and was still is interested in me. Every day it hurts when I realise he doesn't like me as much as I wanted, I didn't know if I had the power to stop our texting all I knew was I couldn't keep hurting myself by letting myself hope.

"Hey Belly button, where are you?" Emmett shouted from somewhere in the apartment, I forgot to mention Emmett's new love of coming up with nicknames for me.

"Hey Emmie bear, I'm in my room" I didn't get a reply, but I could hear his heavy footsteps moving towards my door.

"Bells what's up? You look so down" Emmett walked in and hopped on the bed next to me.

"I'm okay, just thinking that this stuff with Edward's just getting me hurt" saying it out loud made it seem more real.

"Oh Bee, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot" Emmett looked generally sad for me.

"What do you think Em? Should I tell Edward I can't keep texting him?"

"I would love to tell you no Bella, but my brother is stubborn there isn't much that will change his mind. I care too much about you to watch you hurt because he is a doofus"

"I wish I could be more help Bee" and with that Emmett left my room leaving me to my thoughts.

I have the dinner shift tonight, so decided it was time to get up to have a shower and get ready.

Like any other day I headed off to work ready to start my shift, when I got there I had a quick talk with Eric before he left. Work was running smoothly and everything was going well, my team and I were on top everything, even on such a busy night.

I got a couple of minutes for my break so I walked out of the kitchen over to the bar to get myself a glass of water. Like I normally did on my breaks I had a look around the restaurant to see people enjoying their food.

I even had a few customers come over to tell me how wonderful the food was, while I was on my way to the bar.

Everyone looked happy, enjoying their night and their food when my eyes found them. Edward was sitting and eating with the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was stunning, with her long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and beautiful figure.

I suddenly couldn't breathe, in that moment all my suspicions came true and all of my doubts proved. I would never be good enough for Edward especially compared to her. I must look so plain; I have no idea why he even went out with me. Knowing my break was about to end I started heading back to the kitchen, never feeling so relieved to go back to work.

As I walked to the kitchen I felt someone's eyes on me, but I kept going ignoring the feeling until I heard the one voice I wish I hadn't.

"Bella is that you?" as I turned around I was met with Edward's chest, I forgot how much taller he was than me.

"How are you doing?" He asked, like he actually cared, I was such a fool to ever think he did.

"Never better, how are you?"

"I have been rather busy lately, but otherwise I've been alright" I felt like he was trying to tell me the reason we hadn't been out again was him being busy however he had time to be here tonight with her.

"Well, I have to go back to work and I'm sure you would like to get back to your date," I said starting to back away.

"Goodbye Edward" I finally turned my back to him and headed to the kitchen.

As I was leaving I heard him call my name but I couldn't turn around, I had to keep walking, I wouldn't be able to stop tears from forming if I did.

Getting back to work I let all my thoughts focus on the job in hand and not my conversation with Edward.

To say when the night came to an end that I was physically tired wasn't completely true, I was exhausted physically and mentally and ready for my bed. Lucky when I went outside Alice was waiting to give me a lift back home.

I got in the car and Alice asked me about my evening, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the women Edward was with, nor could I bring myself to tell her I had seen him. Alice knew something was up but she didn't push me to talk and I loved her even more for that. We drove home in silence, but I was too tired to hold any kind of conversation by now anyway.

When we got home, I headed start for bed just managing to get my pyjamas on when I heard my phone beep from somewhere in my room, making me aware that I had a text.

Yawning, I looked over at the clock to see it was 2 am, I thought about my phone wondering if I had enough energy in me to get up to find it. I was becoming more and more curious about the text message so decided to use all the energy I had left to find my phone.

I finally found it in the jeans I had just taken off and saw that the message I had was from Edward. I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to look at the message, but I was too curious to ever think that I would have been able to ignore it.

 _Bella it was so nice to see you again tonight, I wish we could have spoken for longer. E xx_

I didn't know what I could say to that, I still wasn't sure if I should end the texting between Edward and I, but I was also still hurt about earlier tonight and seeing him with that girl.

 _Yeah, it was nice to see you too, I hope you had a good time at the restaurant and enjoyed your food. B xx_

I thought the best way to stop myself from being hurt by Edward again was to keep myself distant from him.

 _The food was lovely, though I would expect no less. E xx_

I guess maybe it is as good a time as any to tell Edward how I really feel.

 _Look Edward, I know you are not interested in me and I get it, the women you were with today is stunning and you two make a good looking couple. I get it, I do, I knew I was never good enough for you, so don't feel bad for not liking me, but for me to be able to move on from all this I need you to stop texting me. I had an amazing time when we went out and I hope you don't regret it. But I have to have my space now B xx_

My heart broke at my own words while I struggled to keep myself from crying. It was probably 10 minutes or so when I started to think I wouldn't get a reply, I was about to put my phone down and sleep when I heard the familiar beep.

 _I will never regret you beautiful. E xx_

Those few words managed to make me feel better and worse at the same time, I was happy that he didn't regret me, but I knew from his words that he was letting me go which hurt me so much more than I was expecting.

 _Goodbye Edward. B xx_

My eyes filled up with tears and I finally let them fall. I knew tonight I would find it difficult to sleep, and all my thoughts and dreams would be full of Edward. I finally started to drift off when one more text came through breaking me even further.

 _I will never say goodbye to you beautiful. E xx_

 _Thank you to everybody that's still reading and thank you to everyone that reviews it means a lot._

 _Charmstorm xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: I will never say goodbye to you beautiful. Exx_

As this chapter is in Edwards's point of view I just wanted to warn you that this chapter will be much more violent, you have been warned.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

EPOV

The night I bumped into Bella at Breaking Dawn had to be one of the worst of my life. The day started out in a shit way and ended even fucking worse than ever expected.

I had such an incredible date with Bella a few nights ago and to say I was scared about my feelings for her wouldn't even begin to cover it.

I knew I would figure something out, I had to. Bella is amazing, she is beautiful, smart, funny and keeps me on my toes and all these things just help to make her perfect. Too fucking perfect for me to ever bring her into my fucked up world. So like a coward I keep my distance.

Yeah, I know not my smartest of moves. I figured I would put distance between us and she would move on. Not that I liked the idea of her with someone else but I already cared for her to much to put her in any danger.

But I never gave her the chance to move on as I became more and more interested in her. I was worried about her safety around me so I kept my distance but couldn't bring myself to stop texting her every day to just see how she was and learn new things about her.

I knew if I was ever going to have a relationship with Bella, I would have to tell her what I do, that I'm Chicago's second deadliest man, after my father of course. The dilemma I was having, however wasn't this, sure I was worried if I told her she would run screaming, but I was more worried about her safety, I couldn't have her hurt because of who I am. I couldn't do that to her.

That morning of bumping into Bella, Tanya Denali walked into my office ruining my morning. God I hate Tanya, the only reason I even put up with her is because of her father. Eleazar Denali and my father joined forces years ago and apparently it's now my fucking job to keep the peace. This meant putting up with his annoying as fucking daughters, Tanya and Irina. Nothing would make Eleazar more happy than to see me marry one of his daughters but fuck me, that will never happen.

"What do you want Tanya?" I didn't even try to hide the bitterness in my voice. Tanya thinks she is better than everybody. When really she is just a huge slut that has slept her way into every position she has ever been given and every penny she has ever owned. She has been after me since the day we met but will she get the message, fuck no.

"Eddie that's not the way to talk to me, I just wanted to see if you were busy," she tried to smile in a seductive way but it looked more scary than anything. Another thing about Tanya she has had so much work done to her face and body she can't even properly smile anymore.

"Of course I'm busy, you knew I would be and stop fucking calling me Eddie, you know I hate it" I was angry she disturbed my morning for this.

"Oh, you are just in a bad mood and I know what will cheer you up, let's have dinner tonight. Oh can we go to Breaking Dawn I hear they serve the best crab-stuffed lobster tail and Seaford pasta" she was lost in thought now about the food. Why does that restaurant name sound familiar?

"We need to talk Tanya so yeah we can do it over dinner tonight, I'll meet you there at 8" she was satisfied with my reply and finally left me alone.

Tonight we did need to talk, I wanted to finally tell her that I wasn't interested in her and never will be, but I have to end this shit with her peacefully.

I still had conflicts in my head about whether I could bring Bella into this world or not but I knew I couldn't have Tanya ruining things for us either.

I really needed to talk to my mum before I made any decisions about things with Bella. Getting back to work on organising my next gun shipment I was almost finished when my phone rang.

"Hey boss its James. We have a guy down here in one of the dock builds, he was on the boat with our shipment and seemed dodgy. We spoke to Sam about him boss and he had no idea who he was. We think he was hired by Aro, you better get down here" and with that he hung up. To make my day even worse now I have to deal with this shit.

I headed out straight away down to the docks, knowing exactly what building James meant. When I got there Riley was waiting outside.

"Hey boss, we found the guy's name is Antonio, he is with James in room 5"

"Thank you Riley" I moved past him and down the hall until I got to room 5, I took a second to calm down so I could find out what I wanted before I did something I regret.

Pushing the door open, I walked slowly into the room, taking a long look at the guy tied to the chair with his head bent forward looking down at the ground.

"And who do we have here?" I asked giving James a sideways glance to see if he had found out anything else yet, he shook his head. "Do we have a talker James?" I always had fun with the ones that don't talk.

"All we know is his name boss, though that fact its Italian is a huge fucking give away don't you think?" That's one thing I liked about James he always liked playing games too.

"Well, you shit who are you working for?" I mean I always liked asking nicely first, he looked up but said nothing.

"You might want to tell me because I'm pretty good friends with this here" I said, pulling out my favourite knife that I always keep on me but he still said nothing.

Looking into his eye I bent down in front of him and shoved my knife into his thigh. Blood started leaking out of the wound around my knife causing the guy to scream with pain.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again, who do you work for?" still nothing, so slowly I started to remove the blade from his leg and forced the blade into his foot, I was getting angry now.

"Who do you work for, you shit?" the guy screamed again as I removed the blade.

"I was hired by Aro, I don't work for him. One day I got a call from one of his men asking me to meet him" finally the guy cracked.

"As I thought, now why did he hire you? What exactly did he want you to achieve?" my question was met by silence, so with all my force I have I shoved my knife through his hand making him scream out once again.

"Okay, okay I don't know that much. He wanted me to watch your dealings, he thinks the Cullen's are becoming too big of a name so he is trying to close in on you" that was all I needed.

Getting up from my position I glanced at James and gave a nod. The silence around us was quickly disturbed by the sound of James's gun, when I turned around I was met with the image of the guy's head flung backward and a bullet hole between his eyes.

Leaving the docks, instead of heading back to my office, I decided to head home. I felt too tired to go back to work now.

Of course I knew that Aro was looking for a way to kick us Cullen's off the top position, little does he know I have guys that he trusts talking to me about him.

When I got home I realised it was 6 pm and that I had to meet Tanya at Breaking Dawn in 2 hours. I figured having a shower was a good idea when I saw the dried blood on my hands and arms.

Stepping, into the shower, I let the hot water hit my body, instantly relaxing me. I made sure that all of the blood was off me before I stepped out of the shower. By the time I was dressed and ready it was time for me to head off, I arrived at Breaking Dawn with 5 minutes to spare, but I could already see Tanya standing outside waiting. I parked my car and walked over to her.

"Edward you are here, come on lets go eat" Tanya instantly grabbed my hand and walked us inside, she spoke to the waiter, but I wasn't paying much attention as I was too busy looking around. The restaurant is really nice, each table had privacy, and the place was just stylish.

We were placed at a table at the side of the restaurant and asked what we wanted to drink, once we had ordered our drinks and then food I knew it was time to explain to Tanya what's going on.

"Look, Tanya, I don't want you, I never have, never will and I would appreciate it if you would back off a bit" I was deadly serious however Tanya obviously didn't see it that way.

"Oh Eddie I know you don't mean that" okay she is delusional.

"I mean it Tanya, look our family has ties and I stick by those but Tanya I don't want your over interest in me. In fact, I have found someone else so I would especially like you to back off" Though Bella and I may not be a couple if anything did happen I would never want her to be around Tanya.

"Okay, I get it, I'll back off" She smiled sweetly at me.

Our food turned up after our conversation and we ate in silence, this was so not like my meal with Bella, but no meal with anyone would be like my time with Bella. Our date was amazing, I enjoyed every minute of it and I just wish my life was simple enough that I could just let her in my life.

I had finished my food when my thoughts of Bella were interrupted by Bella herself. I saw her sitting at the bar looking around the restaurant. It had been so long since I last saw her and if possible she looked more beautiful than before. Shit I knew there was a reason the name of the restaurant meant something to me. Fuck this is the restaurant Bella works at, dear god please tell me she hasn't seen me with Tanya.

Thinking if I went up to her instead of her seeing me first then maybe she won't see me with Tanya.

As I started walking over towards her, completely ignoring Tanya, she started to head towards the kitchen. I just caught her when I called her name.

"How are you doing?" I asked generally caring how her week had been.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She seemed okay, but looked as if she wasn't saying what she felt.

"I have been rather busy lately, but otherwise I've been alright" I felt like I had to give her a reason for my lack of us meeting up, even though that wasn't the whole truth and nor was it what I wanted to say but this wasn't the place.

"Well, I have to go back to work and I'm sure you would like to get back to your date," she said starting to back away. "Goodbye Edward" she turned my back to him and headed to the kitchen. I called her name as she left, but she continued walking.

Fuck, it's just my luck that she would see me with Tanya. Of course she thought I was on a date, it's exactly what it looked like, I'm such an idiot. why didn't I remember Bella worked her. I was pissed off with myself so paid the check and didn't give a second glance to Tanya as I left.

When I got home, I got ready for bed and when I lay down was wondering how Bella was feeling about the evening.

 _Bella it was so nice to see you again tonight, I wish we could have spoken for longer. E xx_

I didn't really know what else to say right now, I just had to know she was alright. I owed her respect to ask to see her face to face so I could explain everything.

 _Yeah, it was nice to see you too, I hope you had a good time at the restaurant and enjoyed your food. B xx_

Okay, I know she isn't completely okay, I've got used to her texts and I knew this one was distant.

 _The food was lovely, though I would expect no less. E xx_

I wanted to just keep things light for now before I ask if I could explain myself.

 _Look Edward, I know you are not interested in me and I get it, the women you were with today is stunning and you two make a good looking couple. I get it, I do, I knew I was never good enough for you, so don't feel bad for not liking me, but for me to be able to move on from all this I need you to stop texting me. I had an amazing time when we went out and I hope you don't regret it. B xx_

No no no Bella don't do this, she has no idea how much I like her already, she has got this whole thing with Tanya wrong. But fuck if I could explain over text, I really need to explain everything in person. So I said all I could for now.

 _I will never regret you beautiful. E xx_

 _Goodbye Edward. B xx_

Those two words have never hurt me as much as they did in that moment, I really have fucked up.

 _I will never say goodbye to you beautiful. E xx_

And I wouldn't, I'm determined to make this right with Bella and I will, I promise myself that. All I know is it's my fucking mission to get Bella back, not being with her is not an option.

Thank you everyone for reading and review it means a lot to me.

I'll keep updating as much as i can.

Charmstorm xx


	7. Chapter 7

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: All I know is it's my fucking mission to get Bella back, not being with her is not an option._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

I didn't sleep at all well that night; all I could think about was Edward and that girl. I have just told they only person I have ever had a connection with to leave me alone, how fucked up is that? I don't feel like I did the right thing, my head believes I did, but my hearts not talking to me right now. I want more than anything to text Edward and hear a reasonable explanation of all this, but my life isn't a fairy tale and I know how that story would end.

Lucky for me, I had the morning shift today which meant at least I could keep my mind off him for a while. A shower will be a good way of relaxing and starting my day. Steeping into the water my muscles instantly loosened, the feeling of the water running over my body is amazing and I wanted to savour the feeling for a moment. Shutting my eyes, I got lost in the sensation of the water as my mind started to wander, the problem was my mind still couldn't wander much further than Edward. I started to imagine him in the shower with me, his strong body, muscly and toned, his hair dripping wet, droplets of water running down his chest, lower and lower. Shit, pull yourself together Bella.

Knowing that I needed to be leaving soon I finished my shower quickly and got myself ready for work. The morning shift went by smoothly, my crew had no problems meaning we were able to start preparing for lunch earlier than normal. When we were already to go I decided a few of the staff could start their break early and I even thought I would join them following them out the back to where we normally sit.

"Hey Bella, what's up? We haven't had much chance to talk in a while," Mike asked. Mike's a good guy and a hard worker, he has a very obvious crush on me of which I will never return the feelings but other than that we get on really well.

"Not much Mike same old, same old, what about you anything new in your life?" I was generally interested, but I'm interested in all of my crew, I like to know they are all happy in and outside work.

"Nothing new in my life but do you remember my sister Lauren?" Mike asked. Of course I remember Lauren she is a loud mouth, slut that doesn't know how to shut her mouth or her legs. I'm sure people would think it all sounds too harsh, but Lauren deserves it. Mike and I actually went to Forks high school together and Lauren was in the year below. Tyler was my boyfriend the year of graduation, but we broke up because he cheated on me with Lauren, I of course had to find this out when I walked in on them with Lauren's mouth wrapped around his dick. To say I was fuming is an understatement and while I'm over it now Lauren will never be someone I like.n I'm not normally one to hold grudges, but when I see her acting the same way she did all those years ago you can't help but not like her.

Lucky Mike didn't seem to notice the angry look at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I remember her," I said it the politest way I could manage.

"Well, she is moving to Chicago in a few days" Oh fabulous that can only mean I will have to see her again and act civil.

"That's great Mike, it's nice for you to have your family closer to you"

Our break time was almost up so I decided to head in to make sure that everything was ready for the lunch shift. I had a look around and was satisfied with everything when I saw out of the corner of my eye a flash a golden hair move past the kitchen door, obviously a customer going to use the restroom down the corridor.

When I looked again I noticed it was the bitch that Edward was on a date with last night. Looks like I can't get away from his life no matter where I go. As she came out I noticed she was with a friend, I managed to catch part of their conversation due to the volume of their squealy voices.

"Look Victoria, Edward keeps pretending he doesn't want me but he does really" said the blonde slut. Well, I know her friend's name is Victoria now, though I would prefer to know Edwards new play thing's name.

"Tanya didn't you say you went on a date last night? That screams interested to me" Victoria said, well at least I can put a name to the sluts face now.

"Well it wasn't completely a date. We came here, he paid and everything but he told me that I should leave him alone, that he has found someone else that he really likes. What the fuck ever, I think he is just playing hard to get. He wants me to work to have him and trust me I will" and with that Tanya and Victoria walked off.

Shit so he wasn't on a date with Tanya last night. He was still stupid enough to bring her here and then not defend himself. I shouldn't even care this much, it's so frustrating. Luckily I didn't have much time to dwell on it as orders began to flow in.

Lunch went by pretty quickly and before I knew it Eric was walking in ready to take over. I had too much going on in my head to have a proper conversation with him but thought I could be friendly enough to go over and ask him how he is.

On my way out of the restaurant I decided not to call Alice to come get me, I wanted to walk. I figured I would give myself the chance to go through everything in my head. The news I heard from Tanya has left me rather confused about my situation with Edward, the only thing I was able to clear up in my head was that I wouldn't say anything to him until I figured out how I feel.

When I got home the place was empty so, Rose and Alice must be out somewhere, I looked around our apartment, it wasn't dirty but it wasn't as clean as I would like it. I decided cleaning would be an excellent way to distract myself for a little while.

I was just finishing up when I heard the booming voice that could only belong to Emmett.

"Hey busy Bee where are you?" He shouted

"Shush you moron Bella might be asleep" I heard Rose scold him.

"Shit, sorry Bee" Emmett yelled again, I heard a smack followed by Emmett whining.

"Fuck Rosie that hurt"

Laughing I thought I best show myself before Emmett got hurt again.

"Oh hey Bee, you weren't sleeping, were you?" Emmett looked worried as he looked at me then glanced over at Rose.

"No Emmett, I wasn't sleeping. In fact I was tidying up around here, as you make such a mess" I said playfully winking at him.

"I make no mess, thank you very much so take that back" As he said this he started to move closer and closer to me so I shouted "Never" as I took off running from Emmett, he was fast but I was faster plus I had the added bonus of being smaller.

"You will regret this Bella, take it back," he was still chasing after me, but I was still away ahead of him, laughing my head off, only Emmett could make me completely forget my problems.

"I regret nothing" and with that I took off again in the direction of the front door as I saw Alice and Jasper walk in and over to Rose, I'm sure to ask what was going on.

They seemed to find it as amusing as I did as they joined in the laughter.

"This isn't fair Bee, you are faster than me" Emmett pleaded

"Not my fault I'm quicker than you old man," I thought I would wind Emmett up further as I was having so much fun.

"Old man, okay now it's really on" Emmett took off towards me faster than before but still not fast enough.

We pretty much did a whole loop of our apartment when I noticed he had fallen behind a bit.

"Will one of you help me? She is too fast" Emmett was looking over at Jasper for help.

"Sorry dude this is your fight not mine and plus I know she is going to be faster than me as well" Jasper laughed staying where he was as a frown appeared on Emmett's face.

"Okay bro, I'll remember that next time you want my help" I took off again still having so much fun.

This time I headed to the kitchen and then back to the living room when I ran into something hard. I knew I was going to fall, but before I could I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Nice work Ed, I knew I could count on you" I tensed at Emmett's words. The pair of arms I was now wrapped up in are Edward's, oh shit.

"Umm may I ask what's going on here?" Edward asked. Still in shock I couldn't bring myself to move away from him.

"We you see firstly Belly here said I was the one making all the mess around their apartment" Emmett whined

"Yeah, well I don't blame her for that, everywhere you go you leave a mess" I didn't know if I was revealed that Edward was taking my side, but I just thought I would enjoy the feeling of being in his arms before I moved. If I could move.

"Yeah, well then when I said that I wouldn't be able to catch her because she was too fast she called me an old man" Emmett said with such horror at the word old that I began to laugh again. Bring me back to the situation I am now in I could feel the vibration coming from Edward's chest as he gently chuckled too. The vibrations sent a shiver throughout my whole body down to my toes. The sensation was overwhelming.

"Bee stop laughing at me, it's not funny" Emmett pouted grabbed Rose and dragged her off towards her bedroom.

"Is he actually mad at me?" I was asking Jasper but Edward answered for him.

"No, he will be fine in a minute, you have to remember Emmett is a child trapped in a man's body" With his comment I moved out of my arms. Trying to gain some composer I looked to where Jasper and Alice were standing moments ago to find the room empty, traitors.

"Look Bella I have some explaining to do, I hated that you wanted me to stop texting you, but I got it, however I still had lots I wanted to say, but I wanted to say it all to your face so here I am" He looked sad and tired. I briefly considered asking him to leave but I owed it to myself to hear an explanation. I gestured to the sofa and sat down waiting for him to follow me, which he did.

"Before you start talking can I ask you a couple of questions?" I just needed to know some things first.

"Of course Bella, you can ask me anything" I was met with a look of regret and sadness.

"When I was at work today Tanya was there with one of her friends and I overheard part of their conversation" Edward cringed at Tanya's name.

"Edward please just be honest with me, where you on a date with Tanya?" deep down in my heart I was praying for a no.

"No Bella I wasn't, I was such an idiot last night, when you left I thought about how it looked and I was so stupid to think you wouldn't assume I was on a date, especially after I had been so distant all week" I was so relieved to hear him say it wasn't a date.

"Bella I was a complete idiot, I can't believe I didn't think about the fact that you work at Breaking Dawn. I'm going to be honest with you, the way things went down are not how I normally conduct myself. I'm normally much more forced and thorough with my life and all of that failed me last night. I have no excuse for that other than a big part of my brain I normally use very wisely is a bit busy thinking about you" Edward explained with a distressed look drawing attention to the little crease he gets in between his eyebrows when he frowns. His explanation still felt like he was still hiding something.

"Look Bella I like you a lot, it scares me the feelings I already feel for you, but I'm not running away from this. I was before, I was trying to distance myself from you because you deserve so much more than me Bella. I'm so sorry I messed up last night I feel like such an idiot and I'm so incredibly sorry. But I want to give us a try Bella, but I need one thing from you. There is stuff about me and my life that I have to explain to you and I will, I promise, but I need to figure all that out first before I tell you so if you are willing to be with me while I figure that all out then we can be together" I was overwhelmed by everything Edward just told me, but I know I have feelings for him already, and I really did want there to be an us.

"Edward" he looked up at me as I say his name "I would love to give us a try but you have to work to gain my trust we have to start again. You hurt me and not just with the whole Tanya thing" tears came to my eyes as I said this. I feel like I'm on such a roller-coaster today of emotional ups and downs.

"Oh beautiful, I will make it all up to you, I promise. I will make sure you don't regret giving me a second chance" Edward reached over taking my face between his hands. The biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on his face and he started to inch closer to me when he stopped himself.

I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, to feel that connection so when he started to move back, I was overcome with disappointment as well as relief. I wasn't in a place that I was either ready or prepared for his lips on mine.

"You won't regret this Bella" Edward said with so much intensity that how could you believe anything else.

* * *

Thank you guys to all your review of my last chapter, I really like to know what you all think.

Thank you again to everyone that's still reading, I'm trying to update as much as possible I'm starting a new job in September so I have been a little busy the past month but I promise to keep updating.

Charmstorm xx


	8. Chapter 8

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "You won't regret this Bella" Edward said with so much intensity that how could you believe anything else._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

"I think the best way to start over and for me to gain your trust is to spend time together just getting to know each other, no pressure. What do you think?" Edward asked. He was completely right that is exactly what we need to do. And I have a brilliant idea of how to start spending time together.

"I have an excellent idea, I'll be right back" and with that I left Edward sitting on the sofa while I went off to find Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

They weren't exactly hard to find as I knew they would be in Rose's or Alice's bedroom, I had informed them of my plan and they happily followed me into the living room. When I was standing in front of Edward he looked up at me totally confused.

"Well, you see Edward, Emmett was complaining to me the other day that the only time he sees you now is at work or when you go to your mum's. He also said that it's not because you haven't got time, but you don't really want to go out with him because he embarrasses you. Well for me to start gaining trust and to see how much you care all of us are going out tonight. Oh, and we are going where ever Emmett chooses" I winked at him when I said the last part. A groan escaped from Edwards lips when he looked at Emmett but when his eyes met mine he smiled.

"I would do anything for you sweetheart" he said, giving me his panty dropping smile.

All eyes turned to Emmett then as he wondered where to make us go, the moment he decided I could tell because his smile instantly grew.

"I think we should all go bowling, I mean I know I can kick Edward's ass and I would love to watch you ladies do it as well" Emmett's grin kept getting bigger and grew even more when Edward groaned again.

"Emmett you know I suck at bowling, please pick something else" Edward pleaded.

"Nope, I've decided now, this is what we are doing and as you have your Aston martin downstairs and I have my jeep I'll drive Rose, Alice and Bella and you can drive Jasper," I could feel Emmett was just trying to annoy Edward as much as possible and I loved it.

"Okay, come on Jasper" Edward reluctantly gave in sighing.

"Come on ladies lets go" Emmett was way more excited about all this than I ever thought, but giving him control means I can use it to get out of something at a later date.

Rose got in the front of Emmett's huge jeep, while Alice and I hopped in the back.

"Thank you so much for this Bella, I'm having so much fun annoying Edward" The childish grin on Emmett's face made the whole plan even more worthwhile.

"That's okay Emmett, this way I can see if I'm worth it to him, and a bit of punishment for being stupid" I felt evil and cunning, but I loved it.

When we pulled to a stop I realised that we weren't in front of a bowling alley, we were in front of what looked like a house.

"Um Emmett where are we? I thought we were going bowling?" I was confused now.

"We are Bells this is my house, I have a bowling alley in my basement" Emmett turned around in his seat to look at me. I was impressed, but figured out of any of us Emmett was the most likely to have such a random thing in his house.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. What made you decided to have a bowling alley" I was curious about the reason behind his choice of entertainment.

"I'm pretty good, plus after a busy or stressful day it's a nice way to unwind. I mean I have a gym and cinema room as well, but it just helps me to not have to go far for anything" Emmett replied "Anyway ladies follow me" Emmett unlocked his house disabling some sort of complicated alarm and then showed us to the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, you might as well head down and check it out" With that Emmett disappeared. As we headed down the stairs the lights automatically turned on to show us the huge bowling alley which had not one but two lanes.

"Rose did you know about all this" I looked over at her

"No, I had no clue, this is the first time I've been over here, we normally spend time at ours or out" She looked around as she spoke, taking it all in. Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs which could only belong to Emmett, following him was both Jasper and Edward.

"Well, we are all here now so the shoes are over there" Emmett pointed to the shelves in the corner "While you are doing that I'll get the lanes set up and then we can get some drinks" I walked over to change my shoes and before heading over to Edward.

"Well are you ready to be beaten?" What I wasn't going to tell Edward I am pretty awesome at bowling, I mean a lot of free time in a tiny town will do that for you.

"Oh, you are so on Swan" He cockily replied

"Why don't we make this interesting?"

"Oh, and how shall we do that?" He playfully asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, how about if I win you have to take me back to that boat of yours" I loved his boat, it was beautiful and peaceful and I wanted time to get to know him better.

"And if I win, hmmm you have to kiss me, properly kiss me" Edward challenged.

"You are on" and with that we shook hands and he lead me over to the others.

Once we were already to go we headed over to the bowling lanes and split boys vs. girls.

"I overheard part of your conversation Bells, with you making a bet with Edward. It made me think that we should have a team bet" well if Emmett wanted it to be interesting we can make it interesting. I pulled Rose and Alice away to the side.

"So girls, what do we want if we win" I thought I would see if the girls had any ideas.

"I think we should make them come shopping with us for the whole day" Alice replied.

"Oh, I like that, I've been trying to get Emmett to come shopping with me but he refuses" Rose grinned.

"I think it's a great idea, I mean they must hate it more than I will which will make it so worth it" I was definitely on board.

We headed back towards the boys

"Okay, we know what we want if you boys lose" Alice spoke.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Emmett replied smugly.

"If we win all three of you boys have to come shopping with us for the whole day" Alice said while Rose and I grinned at the boys. Our response was met with three loud groans.

"That's evil, we are guys, you know we don't do shopping" Jasper whined

"Too bad, if you don't want it to happen, you will have to win" Rose laughed.

"Oh, we will, trust me" Emmett was getting cocky now and it was going to make our win all the more sweet.

"Well, if we win you three have to do whatever we say for the whole day" Emmett looked at each of us with a huge grin, I knew in that moment he would make us do embarrassing or stupid things. I looked over at Rose and Alice, we all knew we had to win this game, badly.

"Okay, well I have set it up so we are in separate lanes, Rose you are up first on your lane and I'm first up on ours, then its Jasper and Alice followed by Bella and Edward" Emmett instructed us.

We went in search for the bowling balls we would use and came back to wait for the boys.

"You guys ready then?" I asked.

"Oh, I was born ready for this" Jasper said, I was so happy he was getting cocky too. I walked over to place my ball on the rack and faked a trip.

"Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought" Emmett said, turning to Jasper. I looked over at Edward and he had a look of concern on his face, I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I was okay.

It's hard to stay mad at Edward but I know I'm doing the right thing, I need to protect myself. I need to make sure he is serious about wanting me and that I can trust him.

Emmett was pretty good, but Rose was doing well to match his score. Alice wasn't the best but Jasper wasn't much better. When it came to mine and Edwards turn, I was kind enough to let him go first after.

"Ladies first" I teased. I was rewarded with Edwards's beautiful laugh as he went to take his turn. In the end Edward managed to pick up a spare.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Emmett's grin grew as he realised they were more likely to win now.

"I got sick of playing with you and you telling me I suck, anyway Bella let's see what you have got" Edward said casually locking eyes with me. It took me a couple of seconds to be able to draw my eyes away from him.

Calming my breathing I approached the lane and took my turn. I watched the ball roll down the lane, hitting the pins knocking them all down. I turned around to the girls screaming and running over to hug me.

"Damn Bee, looks like we have some competition fellas" Emmett's smug look started to disappear.

It ended up being a close game, but thanks to me getting a strike all but two times we won. The guys faces all sunk at the realisation that they lost and would have to go through with the bet.

Deciding to tease Edward I walked over to him making sure to sway my hips slightly as I went, his eyes locked with mine as I got closer. When I reached him I placed my hand on his arm and stretch up to whisper in his ear so no one else would hear me.

"I hope you enjoy our shopping trip, I'm currently in the need for a few new lingerie sets and bathing suits and I really need a second opinion" And with that I left him standing there with wide eyes and a dazed look.

We all went over to the large sofas and when Edward finally joined us Emmett announced that he had ordered pizza. The doorbell rang soon after. Emmett got up and asked Edward for his help, who reluctantly got up to help.

"So Jasper, how does it feel to be beaten by girls?" Rose asked, trying her best to look innocent.

"Fucking fantastic" Jasper sarcastically replied. I figured I would make things worse for him.

"So Alice what is it that need to shop for?" Jasper groaned at the mention of shopping.

"I'm so glad you asked. You remember I was looking for a fabulous dress for my cousin's wedding the other day and after 4 hours I still couldn't find anything?" Oh, she was evil and I loved it. Jasper face lost any look of happiness as he took in Alice's words.

"I still don't have a dress so Jasper is going to help me with that" Alice had such a huge grin when she looked over at him. After we had finished teasing Jasper some more Emmett and Edward returned with the pizza.

Jasper then relayed the conversation we just had to Emmett to try and gain some pity, but it looked like he wasn't getting any there either as Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Yeah of course it is," Emmett was oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Well Emmett it's my Grandma's birthday in a couple of weeks so it looks like you with be accompanying me when I go around clothing shops for her, oh and I need to buy her some new underwear" Rose was smiling brightly as Emmett's face lost all its colour. This time Jasper and Edward both burst out laughing at Emmett's look of horror.

"Edward, do you really want to laugh when you have just heard what these two have to face?" Rose asked and then looked over at me hoping I had a brilliant plan.

"You see, Edward I have been invited to a beach party with the guys at work, Eric, Mike, Ben and some of the other guys" I looked over at Rose hoping she would catch on.

"Don't both Mike and Ben have huge crushes on you Bella" Rose added.

"I do believe so Rose especially Mike, poor guy keeps asking me out " I was having so much fun, I looked over at Edward who was obviously unhappy about the idea of guys asking me out.

"So what do you need Edward's help with Bella?" Rose pushed.

"Well Rose I want Edward's opinion on a new bathing suit and outfit so I can look good at the beach" I looked over to Rose to see her smile grow further.

"Are you serious?" Edward growled.

"Yeah, I'm serious" I replied calmly. I know I was doing all of this to tease him but I think we could both have some fun.

With that Rose, Alice and I decided that we should be heading off. Before we left Edward pulled me to the side.

"Bella please don't make me help you find a bathing suit for some other guys to see you in" Edward pleaded.

"Stop being so whiny" I teased.

"I want you to help me pick out a bathing suit and yes, I am going to the beach with the guys at work but I was hoping you would come with me" I looked up at him and was met with the most adorable pout.

"I'm still not happy that guys who have a crush on you will see you like that but I am happy to come with you" I knew this was the happiest Edward was going to be about this but I figured it was better than nothing.

I figure having people around us would put less pressure on me as well as see how much Edward actually wants to be part of my life. We will just wait and see.

"Oh, and Edward don't forget you owe me a date on that boat of yours"

* * *

Thank you to those of you still reading and reviewing it means so much to me.

I know at this point my story may still seem similar, it's the little difference that's I make now that will make the rest of my story change later on. I'll keep updating as fast as I can.

Luv you guys

Charmstorm x


	9. Chapter 9

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "Oh, and Edward don't forget you owe me a date on that boat of yours"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

After speaking to Edward I walked off to find Rose and Alice as I needed to head home as I had the morning shift the next day. I found them upstairs talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry, but I have to morning shift tomorrow I really need to be leaving" I said, looking and both Rose and Alice who had disappointed looks. "You two can stay as long as you want, but I have to head off"

"Okay, Bella I'll give you a lift home" Jasper kindly offered.

"Thank you Jasper but no its okay, it's only a 20 minute walk and I want you guys to stay and have fun" I smiled at Jasper as I started to grab my things.

"Seriously guys I'll be fine" with that I gave them all a hug, expect Edward, who hadn't come upstairs yet.

It was a nice night. It was still warm, so I didn't need my coat which was a good thing as I seemed to have left it somewhere. I'm sure one of the girls will get it for me. Emmett actually didn't live far from Breaking Dawn so I knew my way. I was walking by one of the alleys near the bar when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hey sweet cheeks why don't you come over here and show us a good time" He shouted. Knowing that these men have the possibility of being dangerous to me, I kept my head down and carried on walking. My efforts were in vain.

"Hey, my friend here was talking to you," he said grabbing hold of my shoulder. I can't let them see how scared I am but I am absolutely terrified. I wished I had taken my dad's advice of always carrying pepper spray. I knew if this started to head it the direction that I thought it might I have to be ready to fight and defend myself.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I was just on my way home to my boyfriend and he will know something is wrong if I'm not home soon" Okay big fat lie but I was hoping this would put them off me.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long" With that I finally saw one of my attackers, he was tall and slender, with long black hair that was tied up. The thing that worried me the most was his evil smile he wore as he looked me up an down. He had a good foot on me and though looked slender it was easy to see that the muscle was toned, sending a shiver down my spine. Deep breathes were the only thing stopping me from having a panic attack. I have to think of a way out of here.

"Yeah, sweetheart we will be done soon" the second man said appearing out of the shadows. Much like the first guy he too had long black hair. This guy was also tall however the second man is much bigger than the first, making him the bigger target.

"Look Seann she isn't even scared, I think she wants this as much as we do" before I had a chance to react to his words I felt a hand on my waist pulling me towards his chest. Locking his arms around me he was stopping any ability I had to escape.

"Mason you picked well tonight, she is so sexy, I can feel her curves and her tits are pretty big too" he said cupping my breast to demonstrate his point. I felt so disgusted but now wasn't the time to show weakness, I had to wait for my time to strike and it wasn't yet.

"Turn her around for me Seann, I want the whole view" keeping my mouth shut Seann turned me around so my face was buried in his chest. Before I realised what was going on one of the men lifted up my skirt that I changed into earlier and now regret not picking pants.

"Oh wow Seann she has one hell of an ass, and some pretty sexy legs too" as he said this he let go of my skirt and I was turned back around to face him.

"Are you ready you little slut? I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for weeks" One of the men whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. Panic started to set in and I knew I wouldn't have many chances left to run.

"Get the fuck off of her" I heard a growl came down the alley. The voice was unmistakably the one person I wanted to see right now, Edward.

EPOV

Bella walked off, leaving me in the basement on my own. I needed some space to think for a moment, to get all my thoughts in order.

I get why Bella is making me work for her trust and I honestly will go along with anything she suggests and needs. I already feel like she if different from every other girl I know. Bella has a heart of gold, after I royally messed up, she is still willing to give me a second chance and I promise I will not mess up again. She deserves more than me messing up, she deserves more than me full stop. But I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I have known her for only a little while but I already can't imagine her not in my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the beep of my phone.

 _Hey Boss, everything went smoothly and the shipment is safe, we are gonna head out to Eclipse, meet up with us if you want. James_

 _Thanks for letting me know James, I haven't got any other plans so sure ill head down to meet you in a bit. E_

I had enjoyed my night with Bella even if I did have to put up with Emmett. Bowling itself was alright, but my attention was always on the stunning brunette that was beating my ass. The bets between Bella and I as well as everyone else was interesting and to say I'm pleased with the idea of helping Bella choose a bikini was an understatement but also the idea of getting Bella all to myself again on my boat.

I started to head upstairs ready to head out to Eclipse when I looked around and I was filled with disappointment when I realised that Bella had left already. Saying goodbye to everyone I turned to grab my coat and realised that Bella's was still here too, maybe she hasn't left.

"Hey guys, has Bella gone yet?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah bro she just left, I guess you just missed her" Emmett replied.

"This is her coat though, right?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Oh yeah, she must have forgotten it, I'll give it back to her later, thanks Edward" Rose replied.

"No, its okay, I'm heading out now and I have to go past your apartment anyway, so I'll take it to her" I quickly replied wanting an excuse to see Bella again. I mean she didn't even say goodnight to me. I can't believe how much of a pussy I sound. The guys would laugh so hard at how attached I already am to Bella, but I can't help it she is already so important to me.

I left a few moments later following the route I knew Bella would take in case I bumped into her before she got back to her apartment. I was starting to approach another one of the clubs I own, New Moon. It isn't as popular as Eclipse, but it's as successful plus I don't need to spend a lot of time there. I was about to walk past when I heard voices coming from the alley way.

"Look Seann she isn't even scared, I think she wants this as much as we do" a heard voice say. I was concerned about what was going on in the alley so passed by the entrance to listen further before I stepped in.

"Mason you picked well tonight, she is so sexy, I can feel her curves and her tits are pretty big too" I was about to step in when I one of the bouncers from the club came over to me.

"Hey Boss I don't see you around much how are you doing?" he asked politely.

"I'm good thanks Tom" before I got a chance to say anything else Tom got called back over to deal with a situation. I was pulled back to the situation in hand when I heard the man's voice again.

"Oh wow Seann she has one hell of an ass, and some pretty sexy legs too," he said, I turned to start walking down the alley when I saw one guy lifting up the poor girl's skirt. The closer I got, the more I was starting to see the features of the people in front of me.

Both men were tall, one was significantly bigger than the other. I was hoping the men would be scared of me enough that this wouldn't turn into a fight and mean I have to call over my bouncers. When I got closer I froze, the face of the girl they were holding was my Bella. I didn't know how to move in that moment, I was so angry that anyone thought they could ever touch my girl like that.

"Get the fuck off of her" I growled before I realised I said anything. I approached the men ready to kill them for touching Bella, but before I reached them, they pushed Bella to the ground and ran off. I wanted to go after them, but my concern right now was Bella and if she was alright.

"Bella sweetheart are you alright?" I knew it was a stupid question, of course she wasn't alright.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out as she let her tears fall. It killed me to see her hurt and I would do anything to take the pain away. I did the only thing I thought I could in that moment and brought her to my chest for her as well as my need to feel her close to me. I need to take my mind of those scumbags, I can't leave Bella like this, even if I do want to rip their heads off.

"Thank you Edward" she repeated squeezing me tighter. I loved having this woman in my arms, but thanks to those sick fuckers I wasn't able to enjoy it right now.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to take you home?" I hated the idea of leaving her side, but if she felt safe at home that's where I would take her.

"No, I don't want to have to explain what happened to anyone right now," she said sobbing into my chest. It was absolutely heart breaking to see my happy, carefree Bella like this.

"Where do you want to go then beautiful?" I would take her where ever she needs to go.

"Can we go back to yours, I don't want to be alone," she said clinging to me.

"Of course beautiful, I just need to make a call and then we can go" I said, looking into her eyes, making sure she would be alright without me for a moment. I called Felix

"What's up boss?" He asked

"Bella and I are outside New moon, would you bring the car to us and then get my car from Emmett's" I asked.

"Of course boss, anything else" of course Felix could tell by the tone of my voice that there was something else.

"Yeah will you call one of the guys to come down and look at the footage in the club, two guys were touching Bella and I want them" I said as calmly as I could.

"Certainly boss, I'll get on that and then be on my way" he replied.

"Thank you Felix" and with that I hung up and went back to Bella taking her into my arms.

"Okay, sweetheart, my driver will be here in a minute we just have to walk to the front of the club okay," I could feel her nod her head against my chest.

Keeping Bella close to me, I walked us out of the alley and in front of the club and I stood there with Bella just rubbing her back until Felix turned up. I helped Bella into the car and then followed her in.

It only took 15 minutes to get to my house, when I looked over at Bella ready to help her out of the car she looked exhausted but her tears had stopped at least. I easily helped Bella out of the car and into my house.

"Sweetheart, do you want to sleep in one of my guest bedrooms?" I asked, hoping she wanted to sleep next to me as I knew I would get no sleep if she wasn't in the same room with me.

"No I need you to stay with me," she said, unsure of herself.

"Okay beautiful, whatever you want" I led her towards my bedroom. I sat Bella on my bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Honey, do you want me to get you a pair of my boxers and a t shirt to wear in bed?" I asked knowing she wouldn't sleep comfortably in what she was wearing.

"Yes please" Bella quietly answered.

I went over to my draws and picked out some clothes for Bella and then found myself some pyjamas. I showed Bella to the bathroom and got changed.

Once Bella returned I took my turn in the bathroom. I would be filled with joy about the fact Bella is in my bed if it wasn't for the circumstance that brought her here.

When I walked back into my bedroom Bella was already curled up under the covers in my bed, I climbed in next to her and pulled her towards me.

I needed to be close to her and I think she needed that too. I knew that this was the going to be a hard night for Bella and I'll be ready to be there in the morning.

"Goodnight beautiful, I'll be here waiting for you in the morning" I whispered to her and kissed her head before I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for everyone that keeps reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me to hear what you all think.

Please keep reading.

Charmstorm xx


	10. Chapter 10

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "Goodnight beautiful, I'll be here waiting for you in the morning"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

Waking up from the best sleep I have ever had I quickly realised something was different.

I could feel a heavy pressure on my chest and stomach suggesting I wasn't alone. Slowly opening my eyes, I found the wonderful sight of a very messy haired, sexy looking Edward.

During the night he must have stretched out and grabbed on to me, not that I mind at all. I have a feeling being in his arms was the reason I slept so well.

Looking down I realised that I was in Edward's shirt and boxers, I could feel my blush begin to cover my checks when I realised Edward was only dressed in his pyjama shorts.

I took a moment while Edward was still asleep to check out his amazingly sculpted chest, I mean he was stunning, well defined abs that looked like rock. What I wouldn't give to just reach out and run my hands down his body, from his defined pecks down to the bronze dusting on hair leading down to the promise land.

Edward started to stir and move around in his sleep when one of his hands reached up and started to grope my boob. I've imagined Edward's hands on me before but I was picturing him a bit more conscious when it finally happened.

To occupy my mind away from the feeling of not only Edward touching my boob but also the feeling of him being pressed against me, I started to get lost in thought.

Images of what happened last night started to enter my mind and take over all other thought. I was scared for my life. I was in so much pain physically as well as emotionally and felt immense relief once Edward turned up.

I knew maybe I shouldn't be in his bed right now, not after me making him work for me, but I just couldn't be on my own last night, I needed comfort and Edward was the best comfort I could get.

I don't know what it is about him, but he just makes me feel safe and secure even without words.

My thoughts got interrupted by Edward turning over and moving off me. Though I missed the contact I was glad for the space as my need to use the bathroom was getting stronger.

Once I finally pulled myself out of bed, I had the chance to properly look around Edward's bedroom. I was a manly space with his leather sofa, huge bed covered in grey silk sheets and grey and white walls.

Looking again for the bathroom, I noticed three doors. The first I reached had some kind of fancy lock on it which I decided to leave alone. The next I reached was a huge walk in wardrobe.

Edward had more clothes than I have ever owned in my life. The last door thankfully was a large bathroom, matching the bedroom in colour with grey walls and white toilet, sink, shower and bath.

When I had finished in the bathroom, I headed back to the bedroom to notice Edward still sound asleep except was now cuddling the pillow I had been laying on. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, a side of Edward I have never seen before and doubt many have either.

Deciding not to disturb him I headed out of the bedroom into the hall, hoping to find his kitchen. I was not disappointed. The kitchen was huge and kitted out with all shiny appliances that look like they have never been used.

I wanted to make Edward a nice breakfast as a way to say thank you for being so amazing last night, I knew that wouldn't be enough but it was a start. Opening the fridge, I was happy to find eggs and bacon. Continuing to explore his kitchen I found everything else I would need.

Getting to work on Edward's breakfast, I got started on French toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed juice. I was almost finished with everything when arms reached around me causing me to scream.

"Good morning beautiful" I heard the velvety voice say from behind me.

"Good morning" I smiled, turning around to face him.

"Why exactly did I wake up to an empty bed and a space where you should have been?" he said with the most adorable pout on his face.

"Well, I decided to make you breakfast as a small way to say thank you for everything," I said, looking back over at the food I was cooking.

"That's very sweet beautiful, but you have no need to say thank you, I would do anything to protect you " he said, looking away from me as if he was fighting a conflict in his head. "Beautiful you have to know I hate the idea of you being in danger," he continued with a sadness covering his features.

"Edward what's this all about?" I asked, confused by the hidden meaning in his words.

"Look Bella I have something to tell you but, I can't yet, I'm sorry, but I promise I will explain everything when I'm ready so if something doesn't add up, ask me, please" he pleaded.

"Okay ill just trust you," I said casually looking over to him.

"You mean you are starting to trust me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, after the way you saved me last night and then looked after me, how could I not trust you?" I said smiling at him as I started to plate up breakfast.

We had just finished eating when I heard a knock at the door. I looked over at Edward to see if he was expecting anybody but he just shrugged his shoulders and went to answer it.

"Oh Edward, good I'm glad you are home, I was hoping to catch you" a female voice called, a voice I didn't recognise.

"Your dad and I wanted to see if you were free to come to our Sunday dinner, I want to get all the family together as it's been so long since we have all been in the same room" the female voice asked again, the voice that must belong to Edward's mother.

"Yeah mum, I'm sure I can make myself free for that" Edward smoothly replied.

"Edward is someone else here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah mum, but wait, don't just barge in there" Edward was obviously ignored as his mum entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you must be Bella. Edward has been talking about you all week" Edwards mum approached me and pulled me into a massive hug.

"Mum don't embarrass me" Edward replied as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Esme, Edwards mum" Esme said looking from me to Edward. "Am I interrupting your breakfast? I didn't mean to intrude" Esme smiled at Edward and then me.

"No Esme it's perfectly fine, but do you want any, I can cook some more?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"No thank you dear I have to go, but thank you so much for the offer" She said to me before turning to Edward "And Edward bring Bella along to dinner" Esme demanded as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes mother" Edward sarcastically answered as he walked Esme out.

As Edward and Esme said goodbye, I continued with breakfast finishing plating up the food I had cooked.

"Beautiful I'm sorry about her and don't feel like you have to come to her meal on Sunday" Edward said re-entering the room.

"No, it's okay, if you want me there I would be happy to come" I said looking over at Edward.

"Beautiful, I would love for you to join me" Edward asked.

"Well then it's settled, I will join you," I said.

"Fucking hell beautiful" Edward moaned as he took his first bite. "God damn, how do you cook so well?" He moaned again.

"Don't answer that. Stupid question considering what you do. But seriously sweetheart I think ive just died and gone to heaven" Edward babbled on while stuffing his face.

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled to myself. My comment was met by yet another moan from Edward as he continued to consume his food. Edward and I sat in comfortable silence while we finished eating.

"Seriously though best breakfast ever" Edward said once he finished.

Once I had finished my breakfast, I decided to wash up, I reached over for Edward's plate, when I looked down and saw what I was wearing.

I have never been so embarrassed in my life, I was still dressed in one of Edward's tops and boxer shorts and I met Edward's eyes as I lifted my head and blushed harder.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Edward look what I'm wearing" I blushed harder.

"Yes beautiful I see, and in fact I very much like seeing you in my clothes" he replied winking at me.

"Edward, I just met your mother looking like this" I was so embarrassed.

"Oh sweetie she won't care and I certainly don't so you have no reason to be embarrassed" he reassured me, getting up from his seat to kiss me on the head.

Edward was about to walk out of the room when I grabbed his hand not satisfied with a simple kiss on the head.

Pulling Edward towards me, I stretched up to give him a full kiss on the lips. Edward took a while to respond obviously shocked by my boldness. When he finally did respond I could feel all of the passion he put into the kiss.

Something that started off slow quickly turned much hotter, the feeling of Edward's lips on mine was addictive. Things got even hotter when I felt Edward bit my lower lip causing me to gasp. My moment of shock was all Edward needed to gain access to my mouth. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth we began a battle for dominance. I quickly gave over control as Edwards tongue wrapped around mine.

I could feel Edward's hands on my waist, slowly moving their way down my thighs as he lifted me up on the counter and pushed his way between my legs. The feeling of my body wrapped around him and the heat in out kiss was making me wet and very turned on. All rational thought left my head and all that was left were the thoughts of Edward and what he is doing to my body.

I felt Edward pull back from me and though I knew it was for the best I couldn't help but feel disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Fuck me beautiful you are going to kill me" Edward whispered, raising his head and placing his forehead on mine. "Oh, sweetheart I could kiss you like that all day" Edward continued.

"Me too," I replied trying to catch my breath.

Getting down from the counter I started to head back in the direction of Edward's bedroom. When I got there I started to look around for my clothes, I sensed Edward behind me before I felt his arms wrap around me.

"What are you looking for beautiful?" Edward asked.

"I was just looking for my clothes" I replied honestly.

"I really don't want you to change out of my clothes, especially if it means you are going to leave" Edward pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have the lunch and evening shift today, so I do need to be leaving" I answered sadly.

Reluctantly Edward released me to go gather my clothes. I knew I was going to need to head home to get ready for work and to get there on time I was going to have to leave soon. When I came out of the bathroom, I walked over to Edward.

"Edward, would you mind dropping me of at home because I really don't want to walk home" I asked nervously.

"Of course sweetie, I don't want you walking around unaccompanied anymore, promise me" Edward almost demanded.

"I'll try my best," It was the most I could promise, I wouldn't always have someone around to do that but I would try, The idea of walking around on my own frightens me right now,

"You ready to go beautiful?" Edward asked collecting his things.

We left his apartment and into the elevator that lead straight down to the garage. A garage that is not only all Edward's but must hold at least 10 cars. All different makes, models and colours. I am in complete awe. Edward led me towards a very expensive sleek black BMW.

The ride was silent but comfortable as we headed to mine apartment and only took us 10 minutes to get there. Which I was hoping would take longer. I didn't want our time together to end. I had enjoyed the way I felt being with Edward this morning. It felt amazing to wake up to him next to me. And even doing such a siple act as making him breakfast brought me so much joy.

Before I could get out of the car Edward reached for my hand. "Beautiful I don't know if I can go that long without seeing you, so firstly promise me you will message me tonight after work" Edward asked.

"Of course," I replied, knowing I would miss him as much as he would miss me today.

"And then tomorrow when you have the breakfast shift I'm taking you out in the evening, with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to go to one of my clubs" Edward stated.

With that I reached over to give Edward a quick kiss before I got out of the car and headed inside.

My thoughts were filled with images of Edward all day, from the way he looked when he was sleeping and his rock hard chest. Needless to say I was quite happy keeping to myself at work to continue to think about Edward.

* * *

Thank all of you guys that keep reviewing, I want to give a shout out to a few of my reviewers that have not only stuck with me but have constructive comments and generally seem really into my story. So BIG thank you go out to:

Pinklady34

Bobbygirl1976

Angleface12

cbmorefie

melissamary55

Silversimon

Ellaryne

Rclaurel

hannaha11104

lilmstran

teamwolfaltw

Rebadams7

Chesire15

Acw1

Amogle

Marymary123

Thank you again to all my readers that have stuck with me.

Charmstorm xx


	11. Chapter 11

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Needless to say I was quite happy keeping to myself at work to continue to think about Edward._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

EPOV

After driving Bella home, I was in full mafia mode. I wanted the guys that attacked Bella and I fucking wanted them now.

I had to find out for myself what these men were thinking and how they could possibly want to hurt my gorgeous Bella. And when I found them they were dead men.

Yes I know technically she isn't mine yet, but she will be, she has to be. I'm not sure how I can live without her now knowing what it is to live with her. With Bella in mind, I decided to call Jasper.

"What's up boss?" I might be his brother, but even Emmett and Jasper respect me and my position.

"Send a couple of boys over to New Moon, I need the guys found that mistreated Bella" Of course word had already spread to my boys about Bella. They would be well aware I would be out for blood, no one would get away with hurting my angel.

"Already done it boss, we know where to find the guys we were just waiting to hear where you wanted them" That was one of the reasons Jasper was my second in command, I mean he got that shit done before I even asked.

"Great work Jasper and have them taken to the basement" That was all the instructions I needed to give Jasper he would sort out the rest. The basement was actually a warehouse on the outskirts of town, but it was a code name for the building.

"I'll get James on it boss" With that I hung up hearing all I needed. It would take James and Jasper about 20 minutes to get both guys and get to the basement so I had some time to kill before I headed over there. Plus, I wanted the two bastards to get more nervous waiting for me. And I wanted to have some fun with these fuckers.

I just got home when my phone rang, looking down at it, I saw that it was my mother calling me.

"Hello mother, didn't you say everything you needed to this morning?"

"I did thank you Edward, however now I have other things to talk to you about. And don't talk back to your mother smart mouth" My mum was the only person I let call me names like that, well maybe also Bella.

"Well then mother what are these oh so important questions?" I reply sarcastically.

"Firstly, you better be bringing Bella to dinner on Sunday, I hope she realized that was me formally inviting her"

"She knows mum and she said she will come, plus I was going to ask if I could bring her anyway so you saved me a job"

"Good and now that leads me to my next topic of conversation, Bella" I could tell by her voice mum was very excited about the new women in my life.

"Yes mum what about her?"

"You seem rather attached to this girl, very protective not like you did with Victoria. Something is different about Bella"

"I feel very protective towards Bella and my feelings are so much stronger than they ever were for Victoria. Bella is genuine, she is innocent, kind, Victoria was all about her image and money"

"So you have strong feelings for Bella"

"I do, much stronger than I ever thought possible. I feel the need to protect her always, I feel this pull towards her that where ever she is I should be there too. I enjoy her company more than anyone else's and I'm completely lost when she is gone. This is all so new to me mum, I don't know what to do" I confessed.

"Edward my darling, it seems like you are doing a wonderful job, you protected her when she needed you and you cared for her when she couldn't be alone"

"You obviously haven't been told about what happened with Tanya" I looked down embarrassed.

"What happened with Tanya?" with that I told mum the whole story, the way I screwed up and the way Bella reacted. I was just happy to tell my mum over the phone because had we been in person she would have probably hit me for my stupidity.

"Edward Anthony Cullen how could you be so stupid?" Mum was quick to scold.

"I don't know, okay, you know I'm normally so organised and through. It was totally out of character for me and you know it. I may have not been fully focused" I confess

"And what was your mind wondering to?"

"Bella" I admitted.

"Oh my darling boy in your case love really does make you blind" I stopped dead

"Love?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, my darling, you are falling in love with Miss Swan whether you like it or not"

"But I've only known her 3 weeks, how can it be love?"

"I knew I loved your father the moment we met, sometimes sweetheart you just know"

"Mum, how can I bring her into this life?" I felt so vulnerable asking the question that had been eating me alive since the day I realised I wanted Bella Swan.

"Unfortunately my boy that is something you have to let her decide. When you are ready and you think she is too you tell her everything you have to let her know what she could be getting into and you hope that you are enough for her"

"I don't know if I can be the one to bring her into this life mum, I can't put her in danger like that" I spoke more of my fears.

"Edward, I think it's too late, anyone that wants to harm you, will already know about Bella, even if you left her now I think she could still be in danger" I didn't want to admit it but that was my biggest fear. That Bella wouldn't even get a choice whether she wanted into my life, all of it I mean because she will already be in danger.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about all of this soon, aren't I?"

"Sweetheart your girl is a smart one and if you don't tell her soon she will start to find things suspicions and work things out on her own, it would be easier if you told her first" I knew my mum was right, even if it didn't make things easier for me.

I couldn't risk losing the best thing to happen to me, but if Bella wanted to go I would have to let her leave. With that we finished off our conversation and talked about this Sunday before mum finally had to go.

Anyway, I had business to deal with.

On my way to the basement, I had to hold back my anger towards these men, the game I wanted to play with them would be nowhere near as fun if I killed them straight away. It didn't take me long to find James stood outside the door that would lead me down to the two men I hated most in that moment.

"Hey boss" James greeted me.

"Hi James, how are they?"

"Scared out of their minds. Boss, we found out some information about them that you might like to know"

"Go ahead James, I'm all ears" I wanted to know anything I could to use against the men currently tied up downstairs.

"Seann Johnson, sat on the left, aged 32 has a wife whom he has been married to for 4 years. Day job, a car salesman who's pretty good at his job, however, he has a drinking problem and his wife kicked him out 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks ago, Mr Seann Johnson meets the one and only Mason Miller a small time drug dealer and full time rapist, already been charged for three accounts of attempted rape. Looks like Mason has led Seann down a broken path."

While I wasn't shocked by the fact one of the fuckers is just a normal guy for this Mason guy has done this before and never prosecuted angered me further.

"Let me in James" I snarled through clenched teeth.

Finally entering the room the two bastards were being held in I noticed the panicked look both men were wearing. They had no idea what was coming to them and that's what made all this the more fun for me.

Laughing loudly as I further entered the room, both men's heads snapped up to look over at me.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like you messed with the wrong girl" I spat at them. "You see, your attempt to harm someone very close to me and that will not go unpunished" Ideas of ways to make them pay flowed through my head.

Walking slowly towards the men I pulled out my flip knife slowly spinning it in my hands to make them aware of what I was carrying.

"Well gentlemen, do you get pleasure from forcing yourself on a girl or are you just that desperate that you have no other choice? Either way you two are some of the lowest scum of the earth" I laughed.

"I should know because I am one of them myself, however, I would never harm a woman, which makes me slightly better than you bastards"

The closer I got the more fear I could see, my fun however was starting with Mason. "So looks like your attack on my girl wasn't the first one, huh?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer.

"What something got your tongue?" I asked inching my knife closer to his mouth as I gripped his face tightly, sweat starts to fall from his forehead. "Nope, it's definitely there though I'm not sure it will be for much longer"

I was completely enjoying scaring the shit out of him, however he needed to start feeling some pain.

"You see Mason nobody hurts someone I care about and gets away with it" With that I shoved my knife as hard as I could into his hand that was currently tied to the chair he's sat on. Mason screamed out in pain as blood ran quickly out of his hand covering his fingers and dripping to the floor.

"You see I knew you had a voice in there somewhere" Getting closer in his face I ran the knife blade up his leg, not hard enough to properly cut him but enough to drag and rip the skin causing immense pain.

"You see Mason the problem is your dick, you think with it and you use it to cause pain" I dragged the blade higher and higher. "I could save a lot of people from pain right now if I was just to kill you" the look in the man's eyes told me right now he would have been happier to die than to be around me.

"Or I could just do this" With that said I took my blade and cut his dick straight off. No sound was heard as Mason finally passed out due to the pain. Looking over at Seann I saw him gagging and tears in his eyes "Don't worry, he will bleed out in about 5 minutes he will be out of pain soon" I tried to reassure him.

"Now Seann is it, I know this isn't your normal lifestyle and I also fairly positive this was your first time. Mason here led you down a bad path away from a life you could have had. A normal life if you could have cleaned yourself up. Instead, you decided to try ad hurt my girl and for that I hate you just as much as your friend over there"

The anger was starting to wear off now and the need to see Bella again was getting stronger. Yeah, I hate this guy for what he did to my Bella, I wasn't willing to waste any more of my time on these two so standing up and turning my back to Seann I took out my favourite gun, my eagle. Turning back towards the guy I shot him between the eyes before he even had a chance to look at me.

"Clean them up James" I calmly said as I left the basement. So much built up tension was finally released as I realised there were two less people that could hurt my Bella. The conversation I had with my mum earlier about how Bella would no longer be safe entered my head, sure I could protect Bella, but I wasn't always around her and with that thought in mind I quickly rang Emmett, who answered on the first ring.

"Sup Boss" Emmett was much less professional to me than my other men however, as my brother, I let him get away with it sometimes.

"Emmett I need one of our best guys to watch over Bella as protection"

"Sure boss" Emmett replied, seriously knowing this was important to me.

"I want them with her always but never in sight, I don't want her seeing them or knowing they are there unless it's to necessary, you got me?" I demanded.

"Yes boss, I'll get on it now" with that I hung up.

Looking at my watch I noticed it was almost time for Bella to be leaving work. Wanting to spend my time tonight just thinking about her and talking to her, I knew I wouldn't get any more work done tonight. Not that I wasn't satisfied with what I had achieved. Heading back to my apartment, I realised how Bella had only stayed around mine for one night. I knew how different tonight was going to feel without her, how empty my bed was going to feel.

I just got into my apartment when my phone buzzed with a message.

 _Hey handsome, I got home safe and am now getting ready for bed, so you can stop worrying ;) B xx_

 _I know you are joking about sweetheart, but I do really worry about you, you already happen to be special to me. E xx_

 _AWWW that's so sweet, just don't worry too much. B xx_

 _I will always worry sweetheart. E xx_

 _Cutie ;) Anyway handsome I better get some rest so I'm ready for work and then going out with you. B xx_

 _That's okay, goodnight beautiful, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. E xx_

* * *

Thank you again to everybody that reads my story.

I appreciate everybody's reviews and love to hear them so please continue to write to me.

Charmstorm xx


	12. Chapter 12

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: That's okay, goodnight beautiful, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. E xx_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

So here I am again feeling a sense of déjà vu. Rose and Alice are once again helping me to get ready for a night out and our destination again, Eclipse.

However, I was much more of a willing participant this time as they once again wanted to play Bella Barbie. The difference about this time is the extremely sweet and caring man that just so happens to be waiting downstairs for me. Oh and also happens to be the owner of said bar.

Knowing this time that Edward will be arriving and leaving with me this time was enough to bring a smile to my face. I was actually looking forward to going out with everybody, to just have some fun and not worry about anything else.

I was even looking forward to dancing, though that is possibly more to do with the partner I will be dancing with. The idea of being pressed up against Edward and feeling his body moving against mine was something I can't get out of my mind.

I'm not the best dancer, I mean I must be one of the most uncoordinated people ever. Hmm I might need to warn Edward to watch his feet tonight.

The truth is that I love anytime I get to spend time with Edward, I love to see his smile, hear his laugh and just know that he is having as much of a good time as I am.

We may have had a bad start but I really like how we are right now and where things are going. There is no pressure and we are just enjoying each other's company, which is how it should be.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rose finally finished my hair, which she had done in messy curls giving my hair volume with a hint of sexiness.

"So Bella how are things with you and Edward now?" Rose asked.

Of course I had already told the girls about the incident that happened a couple of nights ago and how Edward took care of me. They of course were furious with my attackers but so pleased that Edward was there to intervene as well as then continue to care for me.

Edward however has been acting a bit suspicions about something the past few days and constantly lost in thought. About what though I have no idea but I can tell something is up.

"Good thank you, just spending time getting to know each other and enjoying our time together" I can't help but smile.

"That's great Bells, it's so nice to see you this happy" Rose beamed

"I really am but Rose I need to talk to you about something" I asked nervously.

"Of course Bells, what is it?"

"Well umm Edward's mum Esme invited me to dinner this Sunday"

"That sounds lovely Bells, they obviously want to meet you properly and if Edwards happy for you to meet then that's a great sign. So what's the problem?" Rose asked.

"I'm so fucking nervous Rose, I have no idea what to do, what to say, how to act. I mean what if they don't like me, what if it causes problems for me and Edward, and then what? Then what do I do?" I blurted out.

"Bella take a deep breath for me, okay, everything will be just fine, and you want to know how I know this?" I still couldn't get my breathing under control so just nodded my head.

"Because Bells you are amazing, you are so kind and caring. Just be yourself and they will see how lucky Edward is to have you, I promise" Rose said with so much love that for a second my nervous went away.

"If it makes you feel better I'll help you get ready in the morning to help calm your nerves, okay?"

"Thank you so much Rose" I was really incredibly lucky to have such supportive friends.

At that moment Alice returned with a garment bag in her arms.

"Okay Bells, you ready to see your dress for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answered, nervous about what they were making me wear thing time.

What Alice pulled out was a black textured plunged neck, bodycon dress which I knew would fit like a second skin. I was actually excited to try it on for Edward, I can't wait to see his face when he sees me in it.

Just as I thought, the dress fit me perfectly and flattered me in all the right places. The dress hugged my hips and ass and then plunged at the front showing just enough cleavage to look classy and sexy.

Once I finally got the dress in place, I matched it with a red pair of 3 inch 'fuck me' heels. Looking at myself in the mirror I was shocked to see myself looking so sexy. Causing me to feel more excited about showing Edward.

I walked to Rose's room to see if she was done yet, she was just finishing putting on her shoes before she turned to me.

"Fucking hell Bells, even I would bang you tonight" She was being serious, but as soon as we looked at each other we burst out laughing.

"We both know Rose you won't be turning away from guys anytime soon" I smiled at her knowingly.

"You are right, however you look extremely hot Bells, I mean, look at your tits. Edward is going to have to be keeping all the boys away tonight" I blushed hard at Rose's comment. I finally had a chance to look properly at what Rose was wearing. She looked absolutely stunning in a navy blue halter neck wrap over Bodycon dress.

"Talk about me Rose you look to die for" Rose always looked beautiful, but tonight she looked truly irresistible.

"Hey will you two stop hitting on each other and come out here" Alice yelled at us from the other side of Rose's door. I exited first to be greeted by Alice in a red plunge neck jumpsuit and 5 inch black heels.

"I see why you were hitting on each other now, you both look fucking hot and Bella your boobs look great" Alice said.

"Well, Alice you look fucking hot as well" Rose added, winking at her, it was too funny and I just couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I know this is funny to us, but can you imagine what the guys would react like if we were admiring each other like this. I think we should have some fun with them later" Rose winked at me and Alice, I could see both of them come up with ways to tease the guys and I was all for it, just to see their faces of course.

We started to head downstairs now we were all ready, Rose first, followed by Alice and me last. As Rose entered the lounge I could hear Emmett's groan.

"Damn Rosie, how am I meant to keep my hands off of you tonight?" Emmett whined.

"Who said you have to" Rose replied confidently as Alice entered the room as well. Alice's entrance was followed by a low whistle.

"Looks like I won't be taking my eyes off you tonight darling" Jasper spoke as gentlemanly as normal. Taking one final breath I followed in after Alice to find everybody's eyes on me and silence.

"If I look that bad, I can go change" I suddenly became incredibly nervous about the silence I received. My eyes finally meet Edwards, his eyes were filled with an uncontrollable desire I hadn't seen before. I watched as his eyes moved up and down my body taking me all in as a single word left his lips, "Fuck".

"Damn baby Bells, you have boobs" Emmett responded causing Edwards head to snap in his direction as a growl left his lips.

Rose was smart enough to then start ushering people out into cars and as me and Edward were traveling together, it gave us a chance to be alone before we would had to head off.

"Fucking hell Bella, what are you trying to do to me?" Edward finally spoke once everybody was out of sight.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, I thought you would like it?" I spoke honestly.

"I fucking love it Bella, but so will every fucking guy tonight. I'm not going to be able to let you out of my sight tonight am I?" Edward shook his head as if to answer his own question.

"You look stunning though beautiful, I'm just so fucking happy to be the guy with you tonight but I make no promises that I won't get jealous of all the guys looking at you" Edward said, looking deeply into my eyes. He didn't seem to see things very clearly because every time we go out it was him that getting stared at, not me.

"Come on, beautiful" Edward said leading me out to his car.

The ride to the club was slight, but comfortable. We pulled up in front of Eclipse only minutes later, a big guy opened my door and offering his hand to help me out. Once I safely got out of the car I made my way to Edward's side, Edward passed the guy his keys before leading me to the front door, placing his hand on my lower back.

A shiver ran up my spine once again due to Edward's simple touch. Once we reached the entrance of Eclipse, Edward gave the bouncer a quick nod as we entered. I noticed it was the same guy as the first time I came here.

We quickly found the rest of the gang in the VIP area.

"Gorgeous me and the guys are going to get us some drinks, what would you like?" Edward spoke in my ear softly.

"A vodka and coke please" I smiled sweetly at his kindness.

Once the guys left Alice, Rose and I decided to go find a table big enough for all of us. I had just sat down when I felt someone very close behind me and a hand touching my back. The feeling wasn't what I expected and instantly knew it wasn't Edward.

"Hey Bells, why don't you come have a dance with me?" The guy slurred obviously already drunk. Curiously, I turned around to come face to face with Mike. I was about to speak when Rose decided to reply for me.

"No Mike she doesn't, she is here with somebody" Rose answered shortly. I could feel Mike's hand moving lower and lower down my back to rest on the top of my ass.

"Oh yeah and where is he? I don't see anybody, so why don't you come and dance Bells?" Mike pushed again.

"He is right here jackass and he would very much appreciate you taking your hand off his girl" I instantly relaxed when I heard Edward's voice. The protective tone to his voice sent tingles all over my body.

I didn't hear the rest of the exchange but, when Edward sat down next to me he had a fair away look in his eyes.

"Hey, thanks" I smiled.

"I can't leave you for one minute can I?" Edward asked seriously, but a smile started to take over his face and I couldn't help but copy.

Staring into his eyes for a while longer he leaned in a kissed me hard, staking his claim on me however right now I didn't even care.

I was lost in the passion of the kiss, the forceful movement of his lips against mine, the feel of our tongues battling for dominance and his tongue wrapping around mine. When he finally realised me I could feel how hard my heart was beating. Once again blushing when I realised we had an audience as Emmett and Jasper had returned.

"He knows I was handling it just fine, right?" Rose finally broke the silence.

"I'm sure you were baby, but honestly, I would have stepped in to if it was the other way around" Emmett answered.

"Well, I want to dance, Edward, do you trust me and Alice enough that Bella can come dance with us?" Rose asked using her puppy dog eyes that literally could get her anything.

"Sure" Edward answered reluctantly and realised his arms from around me. The minute Edward let go Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me and Alice over to the dance floor, which was packed with people.

"Right girlies this is where we put my plan into action" Rose spoke to us just before we got onto the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead" Rose winked both pulling us onto the floor.

As Sean Pauls she doesn't mind began to play, Rose grabbed my hips, bringing me tight in front of her. Rose started to grind her hips against me and I instantly knew what she was doing.

Starting to move my ass back against her, I pulled Alice in front of me. Through the song we moved together, bodies always touching, running our hands all over our bodies.

I heard a lot of cat calls and whistling due to our dancing, but we knew there was only three guy's attention we wanted and could feel we had it. The moment I started to wiggle down Rose's body I could feel his eyes on me.

Once the song had finished all three of us were pretty happy with ourselves and decided to go back to the guys. We were greeted by three sets of stunned faces.

Before anyone got a chance to say anything Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me to a door in the corner of the club.

He didn't say anything as he pulled me up some stairs and into a room that I can only assume is his office. Once I was fully in the room Edward suddenly pushed me up against the door, attacking me with kisses. Edward frantically moved from my lips to my neck lightly sucking and biting as his hands touched me everywhere he could react.

I felt his hands grip my dress as he pulled it up over my hips, exposing my black lace underwear. I felt his fingers trace over the top of my underwear before moving lower.

* * *

Thank you everybody for you reviews and thank you to everyone that's still reading.

I'll keep writing as fast as I can for you guys and it really means a lot to me to hear what you think.

Please keep reviewing and enjoying my story.

Charmstorm xx


	13. Chapter 13

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: I felt his fingers trace over the top of my underwear before moving lower._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

I felt his fingers trace over the top of my underwear before moving lower. Running his long hard fingers along my underwear covered folds.

All too quickly moving his fingers to start tracing along the edge of my underwear and dragging his hands and dangerous fingers up my thighs closer and closer to where I needed it most.

His hands left my body altogether, causing my eyes to snap open to look at him. I was met with a look of lust and desire which I was sure my eyes were mirroring back.

"Bella tell me to stop now if that's what you want" Edward looked deeply into my eyes.

At that moment I fell for him more than ever.

His sweetness mixed with my already aroused state fuelled the fire that was burning inside with the pure need for him to touch me.

"I don't want you to stop" I said breathing heavily.

"Good" Edward groaned as he started to attack my lips and plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I could feel his hand move up my back, placing his fingers securely in my hair. He pushed me further into the wall, pressing all his body into mine.

Pressed against him like this meant I could feel everything and I mean everything, Edwards cock was hard and very present, making me wetter as it came into contact with my centre as he began to thrust against me.

The hand that wasn't cradling my head moved down the side of my body, running down the side of my breasts and down my thighs before he began to move my dress further to expose me further. I was full with anticipation waiting for his touch, waiting to feel his fingers against me, no barrier. He had other ideas.

"Beautiful, I want to see all of you, is that okay?" Edward asked. Right about now I would be willing to agree to anything he said, however, I knew my voice wasn't going to work for me so I replied with an urgent nod.

The next thing I knew my neck was being attacked with kisses, continuing to add to my arousal and my soaked panties.

Edward reached down to grab the hem of my dress which he proceeds to pull over my head and throw somewhere on the ground.

Stood before such a handsome man dressed only in my black lace lingerie I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed, I knew I looked sexy. Looking up at Edward I watched his eyes scan over my body.

"You are so fucking gorgeous" Edward groaned as he began his attack on my neck again. Edward knew just want to say to make me feel completely comfortable and proud of myself.

I was getting lost in the sensation Edward was causing just kissing my neck. I didn't even notice Edward removing my underwear until they were already gone.

Continuing his attack on my neck Edward suddenly cupped my pussy before running just one of his fingers along my folds gathering my wetness.

It took all I had in me to not just let go in that moment so overwhelmed by his touch. He stroked me a few more times before one finger entered me agonisingly slowly. Edward kept his movements painfully slow as he began to enter another finger and start to circle my clit with his thumb.

His fingers began to pick up speed as he attacked my mouth once again, muffling my moan. His fingers kept up the pace while his other hand began to unhook my bra, which he made quick work of.

He was quickly getting more and more worked up with the overwhelming sensation of his magic fingers working my pussy and my nipples, mixed with his lips on my neck or my mouth was almost too much.

Edward started to move his fingers harder and faster all the while still working my clit with his thumb, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I felt his lips start to suck on my nipple when suddenly I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't hold my release off for any longer.

I felt like I exploded as I screamed out Edward's name, releasing on his fingers. I kept my eyes shut as I came down from my high. Nobody had ever made me feel that good before and if Edward could do that with his fingers I can't wait to see what it will feel like to have him inside me.

Slowly, I started to open my eyes to see him in front of me with a big grin on his face, I knew he was proud of himself right now and to be honest I don't blame him.

His eyes once again moved down my body and it was then I realised I was stood naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed. I glanced around to see that my clothes were literally everywhere. I burst out laughing when my eyes caught my bra hanging from Edward's deck lamp.

Edward turned to see what I was laughing at. When his eyes finally landed on my bra he began to laugh.

"Well I didn't exactly want to waste time folding your clothes" He smirked.

I walked around my office to gather my clothes. I was putting my underwear back on when I turned around to see Edward having to adjust himself. I felt like an idiot for not thinking about him sooner. I was sure that would be painful.

"Edward" I purred seductively.

"Yes beautiful?" Edward replied.

"Do you need me to take care of your big problem for you?" I didn't want him to think I wasn't willing to help him.

"No, sweetheart" he smiled at me. His words hurt me, I was being rejected and I didn't know what to say to that. Edward must have noticed the hurt look on my face and was quick to answer my concerns.

"No beautiful, it's not that I don't want you too baby, I want nothing more right now, however I want this memory to be about you. Also, I'm sure you want to get back out there to enjoy some more of the night with your friends and if you did that for me now I don't think we would leave this room" He winked at me as he said the last part.

"Let's get back out there beautiful" Edward started to lead me to the door but I stopped him before he could open it.

As he turned to face me, I plant a huge kiss on his lips.

"Will you just check that my dress is okay?" I asked as I span around in front of him.

"You look beautiful as always" With that, I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him back to the main part of the club.

From the look we received from the others they knew where we had been but made no comments, I knew that Rose and Alice would want to know what happened but it would have to wait until later. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"Right, it's shot time" His voice boomed over the noise of the music. The night very much continued in that fashion, many drinks being had, lots of laughing and stories being shared some of which I would have preferred to have stayed secret. About an hour or so since me and Edward returned Rose had definitely had a few to many drinks.

"Oh, you guys have to hear this" Rose's voice piped up and I instantly worried what she was going to say.

"Alice, Bella and I were out one night a year or so ago and Bella's boyfriend at the time decided to join us" As Rose spoke I watched Edward frown, however I knew where the story was going and knew he would be laughing like everybody else at the end.

"Well, Alice and I wanted to hit this club downtown. We were very much enjoying ourselves and Bella had had quite a bit to drink. About an hour after we got to the club Bella caught Tom making out with some girl by the bar. Rather than getting upset about the douche Bella wanted revenge. So she proceeds to climb on the top of the bar and shouted as loud as she could.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't be interested if I was you, I've seen ants with a bigger penis than his and it would probably know how to use it better" Needless to say the girl shoved Tom and he fell to the floor. Bella continued to enjoy her night like nothing happened. Last we heard Tom couldn't get a date for close to a year due to Bella's outburst" Rose finished and burst out laughing as well did everyone else. Okay, I wasn't sure if I was proud of what I did that night, but my god it felt good.

I had enough of the attention on me so I thought I would change the subject.

"So Rose how did the shopping for your Nan go?" I asked, remembering that was what Rose's bet was for Emmett.

"Oh, we had a great time. Emmett held the bags and loved speaking to all the lovely old ladies that came over to him when we were out. He helped me pick out the best underwear to keep all her bits in place. I think personally, he had a great time and would come again with me" Rose smiled at me and winked.

I watched Emmett turn his horror covered face to Jasper and shook his head, causing Jasper to burst out laughing.

"Oh well, I'm glad it worked out so well for you Rose. So Alice you found a dress yet?" I thought as Jasper was having so much fun I would drop him in it as well.

"I still haven't found it yet, I took Jazz with me last time and we must have been out for 3 hours and went to around 10 different shops and I still can't find it. Jazzy is going to come with me again, I mean the wedding isn't for another couple of months, so I still have lots of time" Alice replied sweetly.

The look of absolute horror on Jasper's was comical, I knew shopping with Alice was painful, I had experienced it myself, but it was even worse when she had a vision in mind. I would have felt truly sorry for Jasper if it wasn't so damn funny.

"What about Edward Bells, has he had to fulfil his end of the bet yet?" Rose asked. I looked over and winked at Edward as I watched him remember the deal.

"No, but the beach party is next weekend so I was going to ask Edward if he wanted to come out with me tomorrow as I have the evening shift" I looked over at Edward, I knew asking in a public place would mean he would make less of a deal about me being in a bikini around Mike and Ben, especially after what happened tonight with Mike.

"Fine" Edward groaned. The only reason I was even caring about what I wore is because I wanted to have a bit of fun with Edward.

"I'll make it up to you later" I leaned up and whispered in his ear, pushing by body closer to his with every intention to follow through with my promise. I looked into Edward eyes and winked at him before I grabbed Rose's and Alice's hands to drag them to the dance floor again.

We kept it a lot less sexual this time, deciding to let go and have fun. We didn't care what anyone else would say or think as we started to mess around and try making up our own dance moves. Around 4 songs later the boys all decided to join us just as Flo Rida Low came on.

I turned to look over at Rose and Alice, we all started laughing remembering how we always dance around the house to this song. The obsession started when Rose wanted to teach Alice and I, how to look sexy when dancing, she of course chose this song.

I felt Edward come right close behind me as he began to press his body into mine. Edward placed his hands on my hips guiding me to sway from side to side in time to the music. I however had other ideas, I wanted to drive Edward crazy.

Grabbing his hands, I moved even closer to his body and started grinding my ass into his crotch. While grinding I started to move his hands up and down my body. I knew it was working as I could feel his erection begin to grow. Deciding to mix it up a bit I started to move my ass down his body to the floor before pushing my ass out to stand back up, Edward groaned before grabbing my hips pulling me towards him.

"You are going to kill me Isabella" He growled in my ear. Hearing my full name like that did things to me I can't even describe. I wasn't done with him though, turning around to face him I moved his hands down to my ass.

I moved my hands into his hair as I started to grind into him again. I could once again feel his erection growing as well as his now laboured breathing. To have this effect on him made me incredibly happy, but also powerful. Wanting to tease him further, I began kissing and sucking on his neck as I rolled my hips into his. I felt and heard Edward growl as I continued to attack his neck like he did to mine earlier.

"Beautiful is it later yet?" Edward growled into my ear. When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I could see they were filled with lust and desire. I nodded in reply, looking around in search of Rose and Alice when I realised they had left the dance floor and were sitting back at our table.

Grabbing Edward's hand, I started to pull him towards our table.

"Hey guys, I had such a great night, we will have to do this again soon, but Edward and I are going to head off now" I said looking from Rose to Alice.

They instantly understood my desire to leave so gave me a quick hug before returning to their seats. Pulling Edward to the door, I realised that we both had been drinking and that we shouldn't drive. As I was about to turn to Edward to ask how we were going to get home, Edward's driver pulled up and opened the door for us. Edward quickly pulled me in with him before he started to act my mouth.

"If you keep this up we aren't going to get back to yours" I groaned.

"Hmmm, maybe you are right, I don't really want to do this in here where people might see you" Edward reluctantly pulled away from me. The rest of the ride to Edward's was silent as we both tried to keep our desire at bay. The whole way to his we both would feel the desire to gently touch one another. Starting tentatively with a brush of his hand against mine. By the time we pulled up outside Edward's the desire and need was back with full force.

All bets were off though, as we finally got inside the house and I was pushed up against a wall for the second time tonight.

* * *

Thank you to everybody that is still reading and thank you to everybody that reviews, it really means a lot to hear what you think.

So please please review.

Charmstorm xx


	14. Chapter 14

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously:_ _as we finally got inside the house and I was pushed up against a wall for the second time tonight._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

Unlike the first time I was pressed up to a wall tonight, Edwards attack was much softer. He took his time kissing my lips. Every touch was still full of passion and pure desire, but it was almost like he was trying to save every moment. Almost like he was afraid that I would disappear.

Pulling away slightly he placed both of his hands flat on the wall either side of my head, before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Sweetheart shall we take this to the bedroom?" His voice was sweet but daring me to deny him.

"Sure" I squeaked out suddenly slightly nervous. Reaching for my hand he started to lead me to his bedroom. The closer we got, the more nervous I became, my body full of anticipation. I knew I still wasn't ready for sex I just hoped he realised this too.

"I don't expect anything from you beautiful," he said as if reading my thoughts. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I followed Edward into his room, much less nervous now than I was before.

"Bella we don't have to do anything tonight, but can I just ask for one thing?" Edward asked sincerely.

"Sure, you can ask" I mean I wasn't stupid enough to agree yet, I didn't know what he was going to ask.

"Can I undress you gorgeous? I want to see you, every part of you because if the rest of you if a tenth as beautiful as I can imagine then I just have to see you. What we did earlier was wonderful, but I want to see your body, all of it" He pleaded with such emotion I don't think I could have said no if I wanted to.

Unable to speak, I nodded my head in conformation.

Slowly Edward moved towards me, stalking me like I was his prey. Placing his hand under my chin, he tipped my head back forcing me to look directly into his eyes. When we locked eyes he moved in inching his way towards my lips. Inch by inch my body came alive with a fire burning through me.

His lips finally connected with mine as a spark of energy surged through my body. Tenderly his lips moved against mine as his hands moved from my face down to my hips. Leaving one hand on my hips, he began to move the other up my back caressing me through my dress.

His hands moved all over my body, caressing every part of me he could reach, before moving his hands to the edge of my dress.

Slowly I felt my dress being pulled up my body all the while distracted from the soft kisses and biting to my neck. Once my dress reached my breasts Edward had to pull his lips away to fully remove my dress. The lack of contact even for just a few seconds caused a whimper to escape. Finally, Edward removed my dress and I was left before him in my heels and black lace underwear.

"Fuck me, no bra?" He growled. I choose not to wear a bra tonight due the dress I was wearing a moment ago. However having one less barrier between us only seemed like a bonus as well as the reaction it caused. His eyes travelled up and down my body as his eyes darkened with desire.

Taking my head in this hand once more he moved me further into the room until my legs came in contact with his bed.

Slowly and carefully Edward laid me down, placing a tender kiss on my lips before he stood before me.

Torturously he ran his hands down my legs reaching my feet and pulling my shoes off. Edward then turned his attention to the inside of my calves as he kissed further and further up my leg until he reached my knee. Once he reached my knee he switched to repeat the action to my other leg. Deciding to tease my further, he kissed and nibbled his way up my thigh higher and higher, but never reaching where I desired him most.

"Please Edward" I moaned.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He mumbled as he kissed his way up to my breasts.

"I want you to touch me" I pleaded needing more. He moved his kisses even higher when he stopped causing me to moan at the loss. Suddenly the overwhelming sensation of Edward taking my nipple into his hot wet mouth was all I could think about. Kissing and licking my nipple he moved from one to the other as he gently rocked his hips into mine, building the pressure I so badly desired.

The pleasure began to build more and more and keeping my eyes open became a struggle. So lost in the sensation he was creating I screamed out when he bit my nipple. I looked down at him desire swirling in both our eyes. Though there was something dark and dangerous about the way Edward looked at me.

"Edward I need you to touch me now" I practically growled at him.

A smirk covered his face before he started to remove my underwear. Lifting my hips to help him I was quickly left naked and laid out for him. Right now, I felt no nerves, desire and need took over all my senses. Much like earlier Edward talented fingers got to work and I quickly realised screaming his name.

Coming down from my high I start to realise how naked I was while Edward was fully clothed. I could feel the familiar feeling of my cheeks warming up.

"Don't be embarrassed beautiful, you truly are stunning. I could look at your body forever" Edward said so sweetly causing me to blush further.

"Would you like me to find you something to sleep in?" Edward kindly offered as he got up from his bed.

"Yes please" I was excited about the idea of sleeping next to Edward. Having his body wrapped around me, protecting me, I've never felt so safe.

Quickly Edward returned with a pair of boxers and a plain black t shirt. Pulling on the t shirt I realised how long it was on my short form and decided to forgo the boxers. Pulling back the covers I got in and patted the space next to me.

"I'll just go get changed beautiful" Edward began to walk away when his phone went off.

I thought I heard Edward whisper "Fuck" at the sound of his phone. Reaching for his phone he looked over apologetically at me as he picked it up and brought it to his ear.

"James" Edward growled obviously not happy about the interruption. The conversation was definitely one sided as all I got from Edward was a few yes and no responses.

"Right I'm on my way" Edward answered, turning to look over at me cuddled up in his bed.

"I'm so sorry beautiful, but something has come up at work and I have to go sort it out. I'll make it up to you, I promise" He said sadly and he started to move around the room finding everything he needed.

As he did this I began to look for where ever he had thrown my dress and underwear.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked as if I had grown an extra head.

"I'm trying to find my clothes so I can go home," I said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Why are you doing that?" Edward asked, clearly confused by my actions.

"Well, as you are leaving I figured I better go to" I answered.

"No sweetheart, please stay here, I want you to stay here in my bed waiting for me, please stay" he practically begged me.

"Okay, I'll stay" I replied, climbing back into bed. Edward found everything he needed and before he left he came over to me and crouching down facing me.

"Sweet dreams beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise" He whispered sweetly before kissing me on the cheek and leaving me alone in his big and now empty bed.

I didn't think I would be able to sleep in such a huge bed without Edward to cuddle, but my body was obviously more exhausted than I thought as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

Looking towards my phone I think it was the first time I hated my job as I knew I was about to have to leave my Bella behind. I knew there would be only one person that would call me at this time of night.

"James" I growled into the phone, annoyed that my perfect evening was being interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you boss, but we have a bit of a problem. We found one of our men have been sharing information with Aro, we had our suspicions so we had him followed. We gave him some fake information and he went start to Alec" One thing I liked about James was he just came out with it. If one of our men has been sharing information with Aro's son, then we had the reason Aro knew about my shipments.

"Right I'm on my way" I figured James would have the guy in the basement.

Turning to look towards Bella I noticed the disappointed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry beautiful, but something has come up at work and I have to go sort it out. I'll make it up to you, I promise," And I really meant it, I would make it up to her.

Everything in me was telling me not to leave, but I knew this couldn't wait. I started to gather my wallet, phone and keys when I turned around to see Bella looking around the room as well.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find my clothes so I can go home" She answered as if it wasn't obvious.

"No sweetheart, please stay here, I want you to stay here in my bed waiting for me, please stay" I practically begged her to stay. I would beg her if the meant she would stay.

I couldn't believe she thought she had to leave just because I was, I needed her here, and I needed to know I would have her to come back to. I needed to know she was safe.

"Okay, I'll stay" She smiled at me. I instantly relaxed.

"Sweet dreams beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise" I whispered in her ear before pulling back and kissing her on the cheek, savouring the feel and smell of her skin.

Reluctantly, I left my apartment and headed towards the basement. On the ride over I started to think about which of my men would betray me like this, having any member betray you hurts, we are like a family. There is only one thing that happens to rats.

Finally, I reached the basement and saw James waiting outside for me once again.

"Boss, he is in room 2" James got straight to the point.

"Who is it James?" This was the part I was dreading to know the answer, I just prayed it wasn't someone that close to me.

"It's Laurent, boss" I was slightly relieved by this, Laurent had only just joined us so didn't know much nor was he close to me.

Walking passed James I headed straight down to room 2. Once I reached the door, I turned to the shelves beside me and picked up my gun and knife kept for purposes like this. Slowly, I entered the room to see Riley in the room as well, staring angrily at Laurent.

"He hasn't spoken yet boss" Riley spat out. Laurent's head snapped up when Riley said this, panic and fear were clearly all over his face as he looked my way.

"Well, we will have to see about that now, won't we?" I spoke more to Laurent than Riley. Approaching Laurent I could see the sweat rolling down his forehead as he took in a big breath.

"So Laurent you know how this works, you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked, hoping I could get this over quickly and head home to my Bella. He looked towards the floor, but still didn't speak.

Taking out my gun I smacked him with the handle with such a force, it broke his nose. The scream that Laurent let out was very satisfying and hoped would help him open his mouth.

"Laurent care to share what you have been telling Alec about me?" I asked calmly but still nothing. This time I pulled out my knife, twisting it in my hands to catch Laurent's eye. Still he says nothing. With as much force as I had I slammed the knife through his hand and left it there. Laurent screamed out once more as blood began to seep around the blade.

"I'll ask you once more, what did you tell Alec?" I growled this time, beginning to lose my patience.

"Okay, Alec hired me a couple of months back to find out anything I could about you and your guys. I only ever used to tell him when and where your shipments came in. I promise" He finally admitted. Though he said he didn't tell Alec anything else there was something in his eyes saying otherwise.

"There's something else you have told him Laurent, what is it?" The anger became clearer in my voice.

Laurent once again stayed silent, I began to twist the blade that was in his hand, but other than a scream Laurent said nothing. I pulled the blade out of his hand and pushed it straight into his thigh, the loudest scream so far escaped Laurent's lips.

"What else did you tell him?" I yelled at him.

"He knows about your girl" Laurent admit. I froze, he can't know about Bella, how did could he know. I had only told a couple of the guys on my team and only because they had to.

"How do you even know about her?" I was fuming now.

"I've seen you with her, I was there at the club the night you were and I overheard one of your brothers talking about her" Both he could say anything else I took out my gun and shoot him between the eyes and looked over at Riley telling him to clean it up. Walking outside I bumped into James.

"Everything alright boss?" He sounded concerned.

"Get two more of our best guys following Bella, I don't want her to see them, but I need them watching her" I demanded.

"What's happened boss?" James looked worried now too.

"Aro knows about Bella" I said before walking away.

I was meant to keep her safe, keep her out of this world, but the more I try to hide it all from her the more she gets dragged in and now her safety was on the line.

Aro is going to come after the one thing that would hurt me as much as losing one of my family, losing my Bella.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that keeps reading and reviewing it means so much for me to hear what you think.

Your reviews motivate me to update as soon as I can so please keep writing them.

Charmstorm xx


	15. Chapter 15

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Aro is going to come after the one thing that would hurt me as much as losing one of my family, losing_ _my Bella._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

The days flew past and before I knew it, I was in Rose's room getting ready to meet Edward's parents. To say I was nervous was a huge understatement.

Rose was doing her best to keep me calm. The only saving grace was finding out a couple of hours ago that Rose and Alice would also be attending and meeting the parents too.

That relief had disappeared now and I have just gone back to being a nervous wreck again.

"What if they don't like me Rose but they like you and Alice?" I panicked for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Stop being so silly Bells, they will love you, trust me. Plus when the see how much Edward likes you they won't be able to help but love you" I wanted Rose's words to comfort me but they just didn't.

"What should I even call them?" I wondered, when it hit me. I don't know Edward's last name. I was going to meet Edward's parents and I don't even know his last name, I was so screwed, they are going to hate me.

"What you mean?" Rose brought me out of my internal monologue.

"Rose I don't even know what Edward's last name is" I confessed blushing bright red.

"Oh my god, I don't know what Emmett's last name is either" Rose said surprised at this new revelation.

"ALICE!" Rose and I screamed out together.

"Wow, I'm coming" Alice replied as I heard her shuffling about in the other room. "Okay, I'm here, what was all the shouting about?" Alice huffed due to our obvious interruption to her getting ready.

"What is Jasper's last name?" Rose asked. Alice's eyes went huge as she came to the same realisation Rose and I stumbled upon moments ago.

"Oh my god, I have no idea" We all looked at each other suddenly more nervous about tonight.

"It's okay, we will just ask the guys when they come to pick us up" Rose resound instantly trying to calm all of us.

Rose had finally finished my hair and make-up when Alice bounced into the room all ready apart from her shoes. Alice was dressed in a black pencil skirt that came to just above her knee, matched with a pink satin blouse that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Okay, Bella time to get you dressed," Alice beamed.

"Oh come on guys please don't make me uncomfortable, I don't want to be worried about how I look as well tonight" I pleaded with them.

"You have no faith in use" Rose mocked being hurt. I sat patiently as Alice grabbed my outfit. I was surprised to see her return with my favourite pair of black jeans and a blue chiffon blouse.

"So are you happy with our choice?" Rose asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied sweetly looking at myself in the mirror. I was happy with what the girls had done once again. My hair was in loose curls and my make-up subtle but feminine all that was left was the shoes and we were ready to go.

"Right, so now the shoes" Alice's grin grew impossibly big as she ran out of the room, returning with a black pair of Jimmy Choo's for me and a red pair of Prada heels which matched Rose's simple fitted black dress. Alice had already put her Louboutin's on, that girl and her shoe designers.

The nerves suddenly hit us all again as the door bell rung announcing the boy's arrival. Alice gathered herself the quickest and went to answer the door. Me and Rose looked at each other and entered the living room following the laughter we could hear coming from the boy's, who are obviously oblivious to the nerves radiating off all of us.

When we were all in the same room the boys must have finally sensed the mood changed. Edward locked eyes with me as he came over to pull me into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart, you look gorgeous" Edwards presence alone released some of the nerves I was feeling.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself" It was then that I started to take in what Edward was wearing.

He looked super sexy in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt which he rolled the sleeves showing off his toned forearms.

I could look at him all day, his hair had been slightly tamed today, however it was still messy and shining its usually copper colour.

"Beautiful there is no reason to be nervous, my parents will love you" He kissed my forehead as he tried to reassure me. It was then that I looked around meeting Rose's and Alice's eyes as we all wondered about the same unanswered question.

"Guys, what do we call your mum and dad?" Rose was the one to pipe up for all of us.

"You can call them Esme and Carlisle" Emmett answered calmly.

"Yeah, but we would all rather call them Mrs or Mr, however, none of us know your last name" Rose stated bluntly. The three of them all looked at each other, sharing some kind of important look before Emmett answered again.

"Everybody calls them Esme and Carlisle so they won't be at all surprised if you do as well" it seemed that line of conversation was over and we weren't going to get more out of any of them. The fact that the boys are so reluctant to tell us their last name did sit well with me.

We all left the apartment and rode together in Emmett's huge jeep.

The ride over was uncomfortable as Rose, Alice and I were processing all the secrecy that was occurring. However we didn't have long to sit and think as only 20 minutes later we started to pull into the drive of a stunning house. If you could even call it a house, it is huge.

As we got closer to the house I could see a beautiful couple stood in the doorway. I could instantly see so much of Edward in his parents, Esme shared the same copper tones in her hair and Carlisle shared a similar build and face structure.

Finally stopping Edward held my hand to help me down the giant step to the ground from the huge truck, before taking my hand in his Edward walking me over to his parents.

As we approached, I could see the huge smiles on both of their faces.

"You must be Bella" Esme reached forward to take me into her arms, "You can call me Esme dear" She said as she let go of me.

Now I was up close I could see ever more elements of Edward in her, Edward obviously got his beautiful eyes and hair from his mother. As I stepped back, I was instantly in the arms of Carlisle.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella" Carlisle said boldly, he had this air of confidence around him. When I was back in Edwards arms Carlisle spoke again. "You can call me whatever you want, my dear, however, everyone else calls me Carlisle" He winked over at me obviously feeling comfortable enough to be a little flirty.

It was then that I really took in his appearance, he too was in a dark pair of jeans and a well fitted shirt, enough that I could tell he too was very well sculpted. When my eyes finally meet with his I was met by the most dazzling blue eyes, his face was striking as well and complimented with his blond hair, to say Carlisle was attractive would be a bold understatement, when I realised we had been looking at each other for a while my notorious blush appeared.

"Okay dad, stop flirting with my girlfriend" Edward groaned. Flutters filled my body as Edward called me his girlfriend. I was the first time he has called me that. My smile grew bigger as I continued to relax.

Once all of the introductions were made we all walked into the huge entrance way where we hung up our jackets.

"You boys have brought me three very beautiful girls today, I hope you don't expect me to not steal their time throughout the day" Carlisle smiled, it was obvious their flirty personalities came from being around Carlisle, who I would have to say has a smooth way with women.

"Carlisle don't scare off the poor girls" Esme playfully scolded her husband.

"I'd like to give Bella a tour of the house now" Edward added, pulling me closer to his side.

"I would love to give you a tour around the house Bella, wouldn't you prefer me to be your guide?" Carlisle replies winking at me once again, I could feel Edward shake his head at his father. "You know I'm only kidding Edward, lighten up" Carlisle laughs "You never use to be this touchy when you have brought girls here before" I tensed at Carlisle's comment.

Edward and I hadn't really discussed previous relationships and it was much easier to not think about the girls he dated before me, but it being brought to attention like this made me uncomfortable.

"Thanks dad" Edward whispered as he led me out of the room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about my dad. He likes to try and wind me and my brothers up, but he is also a giant flirt, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable in there" Edward said looking nervously down at me.

"No it's okay, really. Your parents seem great and Carlisle is a handsome man, his attention isn't so bad," I said, playfully, nudging Edward hoping to realise some of his obvious tension.

"Oh, he is a handsome man is he?" Edward eyes darkened as he looked at me and pressed me up against the wall behind me.

"Yeah however you are much better looking and closer to my age" I said, leaning up and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Mine" Edward growled before he attacked my lips with a kiss filled with immense passion.

I don't know why, but his possessiveness was a huge turn on, hearing him call me his began a flood in my panties.

When Edward pulled back, his eyes were still dark with his desire, but he pushed it to the side as he began to show me around the beautiful home.

The last room on our stop was Edward's childhood bedroom. It reflected Edward perfectly, the room was neat, and no posters covered the walls. But there were shelves and shelves filled with music and frames with photos of his family. The walls were a pale grey and the floor was a cream carpet, the whole room just screamed Edward.

"Wow, you have so much music in here," I said, looking around to see another rack full of CD's.

"Yeah, I use to spend hours in here just listening to music, it was quite a passion of mine" Edward answered shyly. I looked around some more admiring the lovely photos of him and his family when Esme entered the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but dinners ready" Esme looked between us with a smile.

Reaching out for Edward's hand, he leads me back downstairs to a huge dining room where a stunning table and chairs sat in the centre of the room. The boys started to sort out the drinks while it seemed Esme was getting the food ready all on her own.

"Esme can I give you a hand with anything?" I asked. The look of relief that covered her face was almost comical.

"Please" She sighed as I followed her into the kitchen, shortly followed by Rose and Alice.

Between the four of us, we quickly finished getting the food ready and began to plate up. Rose and Alice who are not great at cooking choose to carry the food through and leave the rest to Esme and myself.

We had all the food out in record time and I went to take my place in between Esme and Edward.

"Thank you so much for the help girls, especially you Bella" Esme looked at as all kindly.

"Rose and I are sorry we couldn't help more, but Bella is the cook, we rely on her" Alice replied honestly.

"Oh yes, Bella you work at a restaurant don't you?" Esme asked taking a genuine interested in me.

"Yeah, I'm one of two head chefs at Breaking Dawn" I answered proudly.

"Carlisle and I love eating there, the food is fantastic" Esme praised. "Edward you didn't warn me that I was cooking for such a fantastic chef" Esme said obviously embarrassed now about her food.

To relax her nerves, I took a bite of my food and had to fight back the moan I wanted to release, the food was amazing.

"Honestly Esme there is no need to worry, this is fantastic" I smiled at her as she beamed back at me.

"Do you mind if one day I could help you cook a meal for everyone here, I would love to learn some things off of you?" Esme asked sincerely.

"Of course, I would love that" I answered honestly.

The rest of the meal went smoothly as Rose, Alice and I answered simple questions about our jobs, where we came from and how we met.

The whole thing was very comfortable and I began to relax more and more each minute. Once we had all eaten we decided to have a break before we would have desert even though Emmett didn't agree, I swear that boy never gets full.

"I hope you girls don't mind but I need to still the boys away for a moment" Carlisle spoke up, looking directly at Edward that looked somewhat puzzled.

Edward leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of my head before following his dad and brothers out of the room. I was once again puzzled by the need for them all to disappear, but thought better of it and decided to help Esme clean up instead.

"Oh Bella you don't have to do that" Esme exclaimed.

"I'm happy to help," I said, walking over to the sink to start washing up, we got into a rhythm as Rose and Alice cleared the table and Esme and I washed and dried up.

We were almost finished when Esme got closer to my side.

"Thank you Bella" she whispered to me.

"What for ?" I answered generally confused.

"I haven't seen Edward look so happy in a long time" Esme smiled at me. Holding back my emotions I smiled back at her.

"Well, I haven't been this happy in a long time either, so it seems we were meant to meet" I said happily that I obviously have Esme's approval.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you two were meant to meet, you just seem to fit so well together" She beamed full of happiness for her son. Any doubts I had ever had vanished in that moment as Esme's words really hit me.

Moments later we were all finished and the boys entered the room.

"You guys have always had perfect timing, you missed out on clearing up" Esme tried to fake a mad voice. The guys obviously brought it as their eyes went huge as they looked at each of us, we were now trying to back Esme up and had mad faces in place.

"That's not why we left, we are sorry. Okay, we promise to sort out the desert and wash it all up if that stops you looking so mad" Carlisle quickly responds. My mad face is about to break but is completely shattered when mine and Esme's eyes meet and we both burst out laughing. Carlisle has the persona of power around him and for Esme to have so much control over him is actually comforting.

"Boys, I think we have been played" Emmett said shaking his head.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, the boys kept their promise and we spent the rest of the night just chatting away as if we had known each other for years.

It was getting late when Edward decided we should leave, this time however we would be leaving in his car and not sharing the jeep with the others. When it came to saying goodbye, I was once again pulled into a tight embrace and thanked by Esme. I was then pulled into Carlisle's arms as he said how nice it was to meet me. After we said our goodbyes, we headed over to Edward's car.

"Why aren't we riding with the others?" I asked as I climbed into his car.

"Well Rose apparently is staying over Emmett's tonight and Alice with Jasper so I thought it would be easier this way" Edward answered. Thinking about being in the apartment on my own didn't sound so great to me.

"Plus I was wondering if we head back to yours and grab your stuff if you would stay over at mine again tonight?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful" I couldn't think of anything better than spending the night in his arms.

Moments later we made it to my apartment as quickly as I could I ran upstairs to gather everything I needed and joined Edward in his car again. The journey to Edward's building was silent but comfortable with the soft sounds of a classical piece filling the car.

Once we reached Edward's place and he once again lead me to his room. After placing my bag on the floor I turned around quickly and attacked his lips, kissing him with all the force I had. He paused momentarily in shock but was quick to recover beginning to kiss me back with a need that was overwhelming.

I need more though, I needed more of him. I needed to feel him. Deepening the kiss I plunged my tongue into his mouth battling with him for dominance. While I still had the courage I pushed against Edward's chest until his legs hit the edge of his bed, one more gentle push had him falling against the bed staring up at me. The look of pure shock that covered his features made me even more excited and encouraged me even more.

I climbed on top of him and straddling his waist. His enthusiasm and excitement was evident in this hard erection pressed against my thigh. Moving gradually lower and lower I became desperate the see more of him. I pulled his shirt out from his trousers and began to unbutton it.

With each bit of skin relieved I placed kisses all over his chest. Once his shirt was finally removed I couldn't help but stare at the perfection of a man lying before me. A slight dusting of hair covered his well-defined pecks and ran down the centre of his abs where it continued down to the waistband of his jeans. Needing to feel him again I ran my hands all over his chest feeling his muscles harden further under my touch.

Enjoying the power I was being given I continued to undress him unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. With one sharp tug I pulled his jeans and underwear off together. Having this man naked before me was like no other experience. I met his eyes before taking him all in.

Licking my lips I kneeled down in front of him and began placing small kisses up the inside of his leg higher and higher until I reached his knee where I then restarted my journey on the other leg. I wanted to frustrate him as much as he had me.

Without warning I placed my hand firmly and gently on his huge penis, to say I was now scared about having that inside me was a massive understatement. I mean my hand only just managed to reach all the way around, that kind of big.

But this wasn't about me I was about Edward. Pushing my thoughts to the side I gathered the pre cum that was leaking out with my thumb and spread it over him. I began to pump my hand in steady long strokes gradually increasing my speed as Edward's groans grew louder. I followed his groans as signals to what he liked and the pressure and speed he desired.

Edward was losing himself in the feeling of my hand on him and the power I felt him give me in that moment gave me all the confidence I needed.

I moved further down his legs all the while keeping the pumping action of my hand. Leaning down I took his head into my mouth and swirled my tongue. My actions were rewarded with the loudest groan yet. I took him further into my mouth continuing to swirl my tongue around and what I couldn't fit in my mouth I kept pumping in rhythm with movement of my head.

I kept up a decent pace and began to suck hard as I keep my movements steady, not forgetting to pay attention to the head. Not long later, Edward's groans started to turn more primal and needy. My name was mixed with growls of pleasure. My name had never sounded so sexy.

"Bella please don't stop," he pleaded. I hummed in agreement sending waves of pleasure through him/

"Beautiful I'm going to cum" Edward warned me.

"Fuck Bella," he shouted as I took him as far as I could in my mouth and let his seed hit the back of my throat as I swallowed everything he had to give.

Pleased with my work, I looked down at a now very relaxed Edward.

"Fuck me beautiful that was amazing, but you know you didn't have to do that right?" He quickly became concerned.

"I wanted to do it" I smiled over at him.

I left him alone to gather himself while I went into his bathroom to change into my PJ's and got myself ready for bed.

When I returned Edward had pulled on a pair of PJ shorts and went to take my place in the bathroom and get himself ready.

Once Edward returned, he climbed into bed behind me and pulled me against flush against his chest. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Edward place a kiss just behind my ear and whisper.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl"

* * *

Thank you to everybody that keeps reading and reviewing.

I love knowing people are still reading.

Charmstorm xx


	16. Chapter 16

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "Goodnight my beautiful girl"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

EPOV

It was a few weeks after Bella met my parents and things had been great. We have easily fit into each other's routines. We make sure to go on dates at least once a week and we still haven't spent a night apart, choosing to stay at either hers or mine.

I love every minute I can get with her. Every few nights though we would once again get interrupted by my phone, forcing me to have to leave Bella.

I know she must be getting suspicions about the phone calls that I can handle. What kills me is the disappointed look she gets, every time I have to leave in the middle of the night, it is heart breaking. It physically hurts me to leave her and even more so that I still can't seem to bring myself to bring her any further into my life.

After the incident with the girls picking up on not knowing our last name they haven't asked us about anything else. Which would settle my worries expect the more I was around Bella the more I felt like she was trying to figure me out, to uncover what I was hiding from her.

I knew we needed to tell all the girls and soon, before they figured it out for themselves or worse yet somebody else tells them.

The only relief I have is there has been no threat has been made towards Bella. I know Aro and he is never on to act fast. He desires the surprise, to get you when you least expect it and I was taking no risks with Bella's safety.

Needless to say every day I think about how I'm the cause of the prospective danger Bella is in. It kills me to think she would be so much safer with someone else but it's too late Aro already knows who she is. For the first time since I've met Bella she is actually safer with me.

When I find my balls and tell her everything about me if she walks away, I'll let her, I would never force her into the life I had no choice about. But I will never stop protecting her.

My nightmares are filled with the image of her walking away from me, knowing she would never come back. The self-destructive part of me wants her to leave, to protect her from me and what my world brings. The more I think about no longer having Bella in my life the more the panic builds inside of me, in a way I have never felt before.

I can't get enough of her, she has become my air. I need her, I need her more than I have ever needed anything in my life. The intensity of the feelings I have scares me sometimes but I honestly couldn't imagine my life being better any other way.

Looking at the clock on my desk I realised I had been deep in thought for over an hour just thinking about Bella. As well as the situation that my brothers and I will have to face soon. As if I had said their names Emmett and Jasper barged into my office.

"Don't you bastards knock?" I asked rudely, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Keep your panties on bro Maria said we could come in" Emmett brushed off my comment obviously not caring about my mood.

Maria was my receptionist and knows my every movement during the day. She knows what she has to about what we do but not enough to make her a target or a risk.

"Dude, we really need to talk to you" Emmett speaks up again before I have time to respond.

"What now?" I asked, though I really don't care.

"The girls are getting more and more suspicions, Emmett and I overheard them talking trying to work out what each of them knew about us. We really have to tell them soon" Jasper said with a slight panic in his voice.

If I didn't already think the matter in hand was important the nerves in Jasper's voice would, he is always the calm one.

"You are right, we need to tell them, but I suggest we tell them each individually, they deserve to be told, by each of us face to face" I suggested. It was not a conversation I was looking forward too.

"I agree, we definitely need to tell them individually and soon I suggest before they get more suspicions" Jasper added in.

"I think we should all tell them at the same time, though" Emmett spoke up.

"Why would that matter?" Jasper asked.

"Well firstly as soon as you tell one of them the other two will find out, they are girls, they talk you idiot" Emmett replied.

"He has a point" I replied.

"Also, if one of the girls finds out first the others will get hurt and think we don't trust them as much" Emmett added the little wisdom he had when it came to women.

"So we all need to think when to do this" Jasper said.

"I really just want to get this out of the way, I want to do it tonight before I feel like backing out again" I said determined to finally tell Bella everything.

My brothers agreed before they headed off giving me time to think about how I was going to tell Bella. I still owed her a date on my boat again and thought telling her away from people would be the best option.

I rang my staff on the boat to get it ready and to tell them to prepare dinner for us, I wanted the experience to be just as special as our first date.

Ready to see Bella again as quickly as possible, I left my club early. I mean I am the boss after all. I headed straight to Breaking Dawn to get Bella as she had the morning and lunch shift today. Giving us the chance for some alone time and to enjoy our time on my boat before I possibly lose her forever. Nope I had to stop thinking like that or ill back out once again.

I decided to drive my Aston Martin again today, especially after how excited she got about it the first time. Pulling up in front of the restaurant I saw Bella coming out of the door, her eyes searched around before they landed on me in the Aston.

The beaming smile that appeared on her face was breath taking. I wanted to make her smile every minute of the day, but for now I would savour every smile I got and lock it away in my memories. I managed to pull up right in front of Bella, with no hesitation she hopped in still beaming at me.

"Hey beautiful, how has your day been?" I ask as I start to head towards Bella's apartment.

"It was good, nothing that exciting. How has your day been?" She asks kindly.

"It was okay sweetheart, I have made plans for us tonight though. I hope you don't mind" I say nervous about not checking with her first.

"Of course I don't mind, I don't mind what we do as long as we are together" She smiled over at me. "So what are we doing?" she asked impatiently not even able to wait a second.

"Well, I know I owe you plus I wanted you all to myself tonight, so we are going to have dinner on my boat again" I told her, not feeling the need to torment her. She didn't say anything due to us arriving at her apartment, but the smile on her face let me know she was excited.

"Okay, just let me have a quick shower and get changed and I'll be right with you" Bella ran to her room as soon as we got in the apartment. God she is cute.

Just as I sat down Jasper walked into the room looking more nervous than I've ever seen him.

"Jasper chill, Alice will know something is up if you look so damn nervous" I scolded him.

"I know dude, but I can't lose her" Jasper revealed.

"I know, but that's their choice, if they don't want to be involved in our world we can't do anything to stop them" I said trying to hide my fear too.

"I think it's the first time I've wished we had a different life" Jasper admitted.

We enjoyed our jobs, the power we have, the dealings we got to run and manage, and yes what we do may be illegal but we weren't bad guys, our shipments consist of drugs and guns.

None of our family would go near human trafficking and we certainly would never harm women, unfortunately many of the other families in our business have the same values.

"I must say I agree with you" I would never choose to give up the life I lead, but the thought of losing Bella actually makes me consider it.

Jasper was about to speak up when Bella entered the room, freshly showered and dressed in a beautiful black dress, it hugged her figure perfectly showing off all her curves.

On her feet was a dangerously high pair of red heels. Instantly causing images of her in those heels and though heels alone ran through my mind. As I got up to approach her I noticed Jasper leaving the room to give us privacy.

"You look stunning" I whispered in her ear. Moving my body closer to hers, pressing myself against her. As if on cue the blush I love appeared. Feeling brave I pulled her body even closer to mine, putting my lips on her sensitive skin behind her ear.

"I admit though I keep picturing those heels wrapped around my neck" I whispered, placing light kisses down her throat, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Christ I love how response she is to me.

"You ready to go beautiful?" I asked straightening up acting as if I wasn't affected at all.

"Of course" She tried to reply coolly. Walking out towards my car, once again, I noticed the smile appear on her face as she looked at my Aston. Not knowing if was going to regret my next move I tossed my keys over to her.

"Are you serious?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen.

"Yes, I'm serious beautiful, just don't hurt her" I pleaded suddenly nervous about my baby.

"I could never hurt such a stunning car" She announced shocked I would even suggest such a thing.

Excitedly she opened the passenger door for me almost buzzing where she stood. Quickly I got in the passenger seat for the first time in my life.

It was odd for me to give up control like this, but I trusted Bella with everything and later tonight I would be trusting her with even more.

There would be no more secrets between us, there would still things I wouldn't tell her for her safety. Bella ran around the front of the car to hop into the driver's seat, she quickly adjusted the seat so she could reach the peddles before she nervously looked over at me.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, trying to give me one last way out.

"No, sweetheart, I'm sure" And that was true, I would never let anyone else drive my car, but I trusted Bella so so much more than anyone else.

She grinned over at me, her nerves now nowhere to be found. Tensely, she turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life before quietening down to its normal purr.

"You ready?" She beamed over at me once more. A nod was enough of a reply as she started to drive away.

Bella was a fairly careful driver and followed my directions well, when given the chance though she liked to push the speed of the car just to feel its power.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the docks, Bella parked up and we walked hand in hand over to where my boat was docked.

Again we were met by candles lighting up the boat, giving a golden glow to everything. I noticed her looking around again in ore. Leading her towards the dining room I noticed how quiet she was being.

"Beautiful are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you did all this for me, again" she confessed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would do anything for you" the statement shocked me how true it now was.

I would do anything for her. I have never felt like this before. With the knowledge of Aro knowing about Bella I came to the sudden realisation that I would do anything to protect her, she held my heart and I couldn't be in a world without her in it.

She began looking around again as we entered the dining room, I had a bottle of wine already set out on the table so poured us both a drink. Being the gentleman I was raised to be I pulled out Bella's chair for her before taking my sit.

Dinner flowed smoothly, we both enjoyed our food and we both enjoyed the experience of sharing our desert.

Finding her irresistible when she had a piece of chocolate cake on the corner of her mouth, I leaned forward and licked it off causing a moan to escape her lips. Shortly followed by her amazing blush.

Her beautiful lips, I was already close to her, I couldn't help but shift slightly to kiss her in a passion filled kiss that made my heart stop. Her lips moulded to mine perfectly and caused a shiver of pleasure run throughout my body. Not wanting to get distracted I didn't push the kiss any further.

When we were both finished with dinner we went for a walked onto the deck of the boat. Bella went to walk towards the back of the boat, I happily followed admiring the sexy way her hips swayed and the teasing way her legs looked in her sinful red heels.

She leaned against the railings and look across the water. Feeling the need to be close to her I put my arms either side of her body, pressing my chest against her back. My erection became more prominent, teasingly she began to move her ass against me, causing a sensational friction.

I couldn't keep putting it off anymore. I had her all to myself and I had the time limit of tonight before someone else told her before me.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something," I said nervously.

"You can tell me anything baby" She replied sweetly. Bella had only just started calling me baby but I loved that she liked to give me a pet name like the many I had for her.

"I know you have been suspicions about me since we met beautiful and I don't blame you for that" I admitted.

"Well, yeah, I mean I get you own a bar and therefore it would be open late, but when you get these calls in the early hours of the morning, I can't get why. Then we have the whole last name thing, I still don't know what it is nor have you ever given me a reason why you won't tell me. Oh, and I have this feeling that someone's watching me when I go out which I'm guessing is something to do with you too" She blurted out.

I obviously hadn't given Bella enough credit at her ability to realise I had someone watching her when she went out, for her safety.

"You are right, the calls I get at night or in the morning aren't anything to do with the bars and clubs" I admitted the easiest part first.

"Bella I'm a Cullen, that's my last name. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen" I felt her tense at my statement, I knew straight away, she knew what I did, what my family is known for. Both she had a chance to react I carried on, "The calls are from my boys, normally about a shipment or any other kind of problem and the reason you feel like someone is following you is because there is. One of my men follows you when you're out because I had a rat amongst my men, and he knew about you, he told Aro who is the leader of the Volturi mob. They have different views to us about women, to them you are a way of getting to me, a weakness of mine and they will use that anyway they can. I'm sorry I had someone follow you, but I couldn't have you out there unprotected. I couldn't let something happen to you because of me. I know I'm no good for you Bella and I tried to stay away, for you I really did, but I couldn't, you quickly became so much to me. I vowed the day I met you that I would do anything in my power to keep you safe and if you can't be with me now you know the truth, then I will let you go, but I can't promise you I won't still be doing everything in my power to protect you" It felt so good to finally have it all out in the open.

Slowly she turned around to face me tears running down her face. I did the only thing I could think to do, I brushed my thumb over her cheek to catch her tears, when my skin came into contact with her I was overcome with joy that she didn't flinch away from me.

In fact, she placed her hand over the top of mine before moving hers to my face to wipe away the tears I didn't know had fallen. At that moment my heart stopped beating, she could still bring herself to touch me after what I had just told her.

Slowly, she moved her hand down from my face to rest on my hips where her hand came into contact with my gun, she gasped when she felt it and pulled back slightly. I couldn't bring myself to be sorry that I had it on me, I already said I would do anything to protect her. Her head lifted once more and her eyes locked onto mine.

"I have so many questions I don't know where to start or what to say" She timidly spoke up.

"I know it's a lot to take in beautiful, there is no rush but you have to know I won't ever hurt you"

"You lied to me" Her anger began to build.

"Sweetheart I never lied to you, I just didn't tell you everything" I pleaded.

"Same difference, wait Jasper and Emmett too?"

"Yeah they are my right hand guys"

"Oh god, this goes against everything my dad brought me up to be"

"Bella I'm so sorry, I tried to keep away from you. You drew me to you and I couldn't, I didn't have the strength to stay away" I confessed.

"I don't know what to think about all this, it's so much to take in. I'm tired, I need to sleep now" With her mind running a mile a minute her words. Needing her never me and not having the heart to take her back to her apartment I lifted her into my arms carrying her through to the master bedroom on board. Carefully I pulled back the covers and placed her down, before removing her shoes and tucking her in.

"Goodnight beautiful" I whispered before I left to get myself a strong drink to contemplate everything.

* * *

Thank you again to everybody that has stuck by me and is still reading.

And thank you to any new readers for giving my story a chance.

Thank you for my reviews, they mean a lot to me to hear what you think.

Charmstorm xx


	17. Chapter 17

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: "Goodnight beautiful" I whispered before I left to get myself a strong drink._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

EPOV

Then next morning Bella was very quiet as I drove her home. Once we reached hers she left but not before asking me to give her time to think everything through. It's been two days, two fucking whole days. Time was exactly what I was trying to give her, but it was much fucking harder than I thought it would be, it was killing me to stay away from her.

Of course I still had my men watching over her when she went out which helped to keep me calm, however not seeing her in front of me was torture. Not knowing what she is thinking or feeling is probably the hardest part. In the short time I had known Bella, she has quickly become so important to me.

I get why she needs time, it was a lot to take in and to come to terms with, I just hope time starts to go faster so I can get to the day that she tells me what she thinks about me and then figure out how I go on with my life.

"Hey Bro, just got news that there is a problem in New York with a street gang down. Their getting too close to our guys and becoming dangerous. I think we are going to need to go down there to sort it out" Jasper said once he entered my office.

He wasn't his usual self either, Emmett and Jasper got the same response from their girls as I did from Bella when it all came out, with the exception that Emmett also gained himself a slap from Rose.

"Yeah, probably best if we go settle things down, you and Emmett are coming to, right?" I asked knowing he would have started making plans.

"Of course, I think this trip could do us good though, I mean it will get us away from everything" Jasper added, I could see the flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"When do we leave?" I asked, starting to make plans in my head of everything I need to get together for the trip.

"Tomorrow, the sooner we sort this out the better" The rest of the conversation was just going over plans, times and everything we needed to prepare.

The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Nothing unusual happened until I was about to head home when the one voice I wanted to forget filled the reception area outside my office.

"Tanya you can't just go in there" I heard Maria protest.

"Eddie always wants to see me so shut up and let me past" Tanya spoke. Great just when I thought my day couldn't get worse. Tentatively, I made my way out of my office.

"Eddie" She squealed.

"What do you want Tanya?" I said bluntly, not in the mood to piss about.

"Don't be like that Eddie, I thought we could go out" She smiled, what she must have thought was a sexy smile but came across scary as fuck.

"Fuck no Tanya, I thought we had discussed this" I was not in the mood to save her feelings.

"Yeah, but I knew you would change your mind so I'm here" She smiled at me again.

"I haven't changed my mind and I never will," I said with an air of finality.

"Is this because of the brunette at the restaurant?" She asked. That totally threw me off balance, I was not prepared for Tanya to be remotely smart enough to see a connection between Bella and I.

"It is isn't it? I never thought I would see the day that you of all people got lost for words. She truly must mean something to you" I let Tanya's words sink in.

I know I have deep feelings for Bella, but having Tanya stood in front of me and letting the emotions of the past few days wave over me. I was knocked with the sudden realisation that my feelings were much stronger than I thought.

I'm in love with Bella Swan and fuck me I am not letting her go without a fight.

"Goodbye Tanya" I said as I left my office and made my way towards a florist that I knew was only a couple of blocks away. I ordered a large bunch of tulips and wrote out a card, I gave the guy Bella's address and asked him to send them for me tomorrow. I had to let her know that she was still on my mind and I wanted her to know that I had to go away for a few days. I needed her to know that my life might affect us but I would let her know what I could about what is going on in that part of my life.

Once again the silence around me hit me like it had the past few days I came home to an empty apartment. When I once enjoyed the solitude that came with living on my own, now I would give anything to hear the noise of Bella cooking or watching TV.

I miss her more than I can even comprehend. In such a short time she became a natural part of my life, like she was always there.

I ordered food as I started making my way around my apartment, getting everything I would need for tomorrow. The more time I had to think the more and more I wish I just had a normal job, maybe one where I wasn't risking the life of the women I love.

Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. I love being surrounded by my family and being as close as we are but if it meant keeping Bella I would give it up. Being the oldest son meant walking away from this life wasn't a fucking option, even if it means losing the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best thing that will ever happen to me.

I know I will do everything in my power to get Bella back. Knowing what it's like to not have her next to me, to not have her in my life. It may have only been a few days, but it was more than I ever want to go again.

I tried to focus, I had to get my head in the game before tomorrow, so I can get that shit sorted out so I can come back to my Bella and get her back in my life. I went to sleep that night once again with my thoughts on the person that should be next to me that should be cuddled up with me.

BPOV

It's been three days since I asked Edward to give me space, to say they have been the longest few days of my life would be the god's honest truth. The past few days have been spent with the girls and me trying to sort out our heads, to figure out whether their involvement in the mafia was a deal breaker. I guess the scariest part is they aren't just involved in the mafia, they are the mafia.

Everyone has read about the Cullen's, they are known as ruthless, territorial and loyal. There are rumours about what they do with drugs and weapons, but most I'm sure is just speculation.

The biggest issue the media faces is the lack of information about who the Cullen's actually are. Only people involved in that side of the world know who the Cullen's are and know anything about them, everyone else is left clueless, including me.

If it had been anyone else I would have ran and never looked back, but with Edward everything is different. All sorts of emotions have pasted over me, anger at him for hiding himself from me, sadness that he didn't tell me sooner. Loneliness at the fact the one person I want to turn to is the one I can't, frustration at the fact I can't sort my feelings out.

The question that I keep asking myself is can I be with a man and ignore this whole other side of him, this brutal, dangerous side of him. The one thing I do know is I miss him, I miss him more than my heart can take and I want nothing more to run back to him and have him tell me everything is going to be okay, that I'm safe and he will never let me go again.

I was walking into the living room where I heard Rose and Alice talking. Of course they have both been going through the exact same thing as me. Expect Rose tends to feel anger more than any emotion and I'm sure Emmett and his face would agree. Just as I made it into the living room the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I shout out as I head to the door. As I open the door there right in front of my face if a beautiful bouquet of white Tulips.

"Isabella Swan" The man read my name of his clip board.

"Yeah, that's me" I answer quickly getting more curious about the flower. I know who I'm hoping they are from but I don't grab the flowers and run like I want to.

"Sign here please" The man thrust his clipboard and pen at me.

Once I'm done, I hand the board back and taking the flowers from him, quickly shutting the door and going to the kitchen to put them in a vase. I was sorting out the flowers when the girls came in.

"Wow Bella those are some beautiful flowers, who are they from?" Alice asked curiously. In all the excitement of the flowers themselves I forget to look at the card.

"Oh I forget to open the card" I laughed, reaching over to grab the card, which was attached to the bouquet.

 _My dearest Bella_

 _How I wish I had the words to make everything okay, how I wish I had the power to take any of the hurt and anger away that I have caused. I know you need space and though it's killing me to be away from you I have for you, but I had to reach out to you somehow. I had to let you know I still can't stop thinking about you and how I am still here waiting for you. I read somewhere that white tulips are a flower asking for forgiveness and though I'm not sure it's true, I wanted you to know the thought behind the choice. Sweetheart I have to head down to New York for a few days to sort out business, I just wanted you to know where I am._

 _Yours now and forever._

 _Edward xx._

I teared up as I read his sweet words and was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. I handed Alice and Rose then card as I tried to pull myself together. My Edward is still the same, he may have kept something from me, but the Edward I know and love is still there, it's still him.

The girls look up at me with tears in their eyes as well and smiles as they look over at me.

"I love him" I say with shock, not being able to keep the words in. Rose and Alice both looked at me with such happiness, they didn't judge me for my feelings, they were happy for me.

"I love him and he isn't even here for me to be able to tell him" the sudden realisation that he could be in danger hit me.

"Fuck, what if he gets hurt out there, I haven't been able to tell him I love him" The tears continued to fall as I thought about Edward not coming back to me.

"Bella, honey, calm down, he will come back to you just fine" They said, trying to reassure me but I can see the worry in their eyes. Finally getting my emotions under control I turn to Alice and Rose.

"Well, I think you know what my choice is to all of this and how I feel. How do you two feel about it?" I said, hoping they would forgive Emmett and Jasper as well. Those boys are so good for them and I hope everything works itself out. If the tears and worry in their eyes is anything to go by I know they have forgiven them too.

"Well, I'm still going to give Emmett a hard time, but I can't stay away from him any longer" Rose said, finally getting her signature naughty spark back.

"I couldn't live with myself if Jasper ended up hurt and I wasted my time not being with him," Alice added.

"So I guess all we have to do now is wait for them to come back to us," I said, feeling happy and hope for the first time in three days.

Going to work was the same as any other day, it was easier to get through however now I have all my emotions figured out.

As I come out of work I felt like I always do, I could feel the set of eyes watching over me. Turning around I search for him like I always do but never find him.

I continue to walk home, making it my mission once again to find out who is following me. By the time I got back to my apartment, I still hadn't figured out where they were hiding. Entering the apartment the immediate smell of tulips hit me.

"Hey girls" I call out as I enter.

"Hey Bells" They call back in union. I hear footsteps as I see them both entering the room with smiles on their faces for what seems like the first time in forever.

We all stop though when we hear someone swearing outside our door and a rapid knock. Looking curiously over at the girls I go to answer the door.

"Isabella, I'm Jared, Edward assigned me to keep you safe and watch over you " Surprise overwhelms me as I wonder what could be the sudden need for him to reveal himself to me now.

"How can I help you?" I ask politely but still suspicions.

"Something happened down in New York, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are all back now but there was an incident" He replied calmly but I was anything but calm about this.

"What the fuck happened?" I shouted out at him, needing answers.

"I'm not completely sure, ma'am but Edward has been hit in his shoulder. He isn't answering any questions our doctor is asking him, he just keeps asking for you. But I want to make clear that you don't have to go to him" He stated calmly like it was nothing. I however had no words; panic began to take over me as I thought about the image of Edward being shot. I couldn't think of anything but having to see him.

"Take me to him" That was all I managed to get out as Jared gathered Alice, Rose and I together and taking us down to his car. Once in the car all I could think was he has to be okay, I can't live without him, he has to be okay.

* * *

Hey guys I love you all for still being here.

Thank you again to all of you that review. Please keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Charmstorm xx


	18. Chapter 18

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Once in the car all I could think was please tell me he is okay, I can't live without him, he has to be okay._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

BPOV

The drive felt like I was in the car for hours when I'm sure it was only 20 minutes. I was overcome by worry for Edward and nothing would get me there fast enough. It was only moments later that I realised we had pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme's house.

As soon as the vehicle stopped I was running towards the door, as I got closer I realised Esme was standing waiting for me at the door. I rushed into her arms as tears blurred my vision.

"Oh my sweet girl, he will be okay, I promise you" Esme said with so much conviction I couldn't help but believe her.

I tried to calm myself while in Esme's arms before I went on any further. It was so nice to feel the support Esme was giving me just with one hug, she felt like a mother should. With Renee's absence in my life it was nice to have a real mother figure.

I slowly realised Esme, she wiped away my tears before taking my arm and leading me inside.

"He is just through that door and is refusing to help with his recovery at all until he has seen you, so please go knock some sense into him" Esme said finally showing her worry for her son. No other words were said as I began to walk towards the door she had pointed out.

Once I was there only a piece of wood separating us, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I slowly reached for the door handle.

I wasn't sure what I should be prepared for but I didn't want Edward to worry about me unnecessary. The only information I have is that he had been hit, not how many times. I knew he was hit in the shoulder but was that the extent of the damage. Stop it, stop working yourself up, he needs you right now so be strong for him.

Before I could freak out again, I opened the door and walked into what must be one of Esme's many guest rooms. I instantly noticed the gorgeous man that I had been desperately missing the past four days, I also noticed that nobody else was in the room which I was thankful for.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, taking him in. Edward was laying in the middle of the king size bed, stretched out. He was dressed in a pair of sweats, but his beautiful sculpted chest was left bare, showing the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his arm and part of his chest. The sudden groan he made brought to my attention how I needed to get him to let the doctor help him.

Making my way quietly and slowly into the room, I went to the side of the bed that wasn't bandaged up and perched myself tentatively on the bed next to him.

Looking down at him I could now see that had his eyes shut, but had a pained look on his face. Trying to soothe him I reached out and start to smooth out his frown lines before moving my hand to gently stroke his hair.

I was only a few minutes before he started to stir, I tried to keep him still the best I could to prevent him further injury. Moments later I was met with his piercing green eyes and a look of pure relief.

"You're here" He sighed in a slightly shaky voice.

"Of course I'm here silly, you need me" I explained, trying to keep my voice even and not let the tidal wave of happiness hit me that he was okay.

"God I've missed you sweetheart" He reached out for the hand that wasn't stroking his hair. "Please don't be here because you think you should be. I can't have you back in my life to lose you again Bella. It would hurt me way more than any bullet ever would," he sighed, causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm not going anywhere, now or ever" I wasn't making a promise, I knew how it felt to think I might have lost him and it's not a feeling I ever want to feel again.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, looking so vulnerable.

"Of course, I will be here as long as you want me" I said locking eyes with him, hoping to portray the intensity of the emotions I was feeling. It took everything in me not to tell Edward that I love him, but with him doubting the reason I'm here I knew now was not the time.

"That's going to be a fucking long time," he whispered, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear him, but his words sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach.

Words were no longer needed, we both were overwhelmed by emotion, happy to just enjoy being with each other again and getting lost in each other's eyes.

Edward was about to speak when a loud knock startled us back to reality. A reality where I needed to help Edward get better. Guilt started to sink in as I realised that Edward didn't want help until I was here and now I'm here and he still isn't getting help. I locked eyes with Edward once more and he instantly saw the pain in my eyes. He was about to speak again when another loud knock occurred. Huffing with annoyance he yelled out.

"What?" Clearly, not in the mood to be interrupted.

"Edward, its Eleazar, can I come in?" A strong male voice called from the other side of the door. Edward instantly groaned out a response.

"If you have to" The man then entered the room holding a large bag and it dawned on me that the man in front of me was his doctor. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit me as I remembered I was holding up Edward's treatment.

I distanced myself to give the doctor some room to move but Edward must have felt me move as his arm shot out to hold my hand to prevent me from leaving. The doctor got straight to work looking at the wound and making sure there was nothing else wrong. It was only about 20 minutes later that he seemed satisfied and went over to grab his bag.

"Everything looks fine with the wound, I already cleaned it and put some temporary stitches it, but I would like to take them out and stitch you up properly" Eleazar explained reaching into his bag. "I'm going to give you a local anaesthetic and do this now if that's okay with you?" He asked politely.

"Sure" Edward grunted, looking over me distracting him from what Eleazar's movements as he got to work.

It took about half an hour for Eleazar to finish up and re-bandage Edward; he quickly packed his bag and pulled back Edward and my attention back to him.

"You are going to need to rest for the next few days; you need to keep the bandages on for a couple of weeks. I'll leave you spare bandages as you need to change the dressing every few days to prevent infection. You must not get the wound wet until after the two weeks are up. You will have a bit of pain in your shoulder and it will hurt to move it, but with some physical therapy and daily exercises it will strengthen again and hopefully there will be no long term damage" Eleazar informed professional and efficiently.

As he went to exit the room Eleazar looked back at me. "I hope you make sure he sticks to all the rules and I'll refer you to the best physical therapist to help him along as I'm sure if it was up to him he wouldn't go" He said obviously knowing Edward's personality fairly well to see the stubbornness he would feel towards physical therapy.

"Thank you Eleazar, for everything" I say sweetly as he left the room. I was so grateful for everything he has done for Edward.

Once again Edward and I were left alone. I looked over at Edward and I noticed that his eyes were dropped as he tried desperately not to fall asleep.

"You aren't going to leave me now I'm all bandaged up, are you?" The vulnerable look Edward gave me made my heart break.

"No, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere, I realised before you got hurt that I wanted to be with you, that there was no way I wasn't going to be with you" I tried to clear the doubt he was having in his mind. He smiled sweetly at me, obviously happy with my answer.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked so timidly that you could forget that what he does is so dangerous and that he could be a dangerous man.

This sweet man before me might be a dangerous man but the Edward I get to see is anything but he is still the same Edward I fell in love with.

Nodding, I undressed down into my t-shirt and underwear and climbed in beside him. Edward patted his chest obviously wanting to feel me against him. I was happy to please him, but was careful with the placement of my head, trying my best not to hurt him.

When I was finally settled, I closed my eyes and started to drift off when I heard a faint sigh followed by a sweet whisper, "I love you beautiful". It was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

I was awoken the next morning after the most peaceful sleep I've had in a few nights, what woke me was butterfly like touches running along my cheek and neck. My eyes fluttered open and were met with my favourite set of eyes.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you were real," Edward smiled shyly at me. This man has always been different with me than everyone else but moments like this when he opens himself up to me, I can't help but be overwhelmed by the emotions I feel.

"Of course I'm still here, where else would I be?" I asked.

He continued to run his fingers along my cheek still needed the reassurance that I'm still here. Edward's timid mood and finally being back where I should be I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair and crashing his lips to mine.

The heat I put into the kiss got a quick response out of Edward as he began to move the kiss from need and want to passionate and tender. He was quick to deepen the kiss feeling my desire to taste him. His tongue entered my mouth battling for dominance with mine as he continued to explore my mouth as his hands moved from my cheek to the back of my neck, pulling me further against him. It was only moments later that a hissed escaped Edward's lips and he tried to move. He jumped back from me lying back down on the bed.

"Don't say anything, that was so worth the pain" He answered honestly, however still not completely comfortable.

"Well, how about we continue with the kissing when you are better and able to participate a bit more" I responded as an adorable pout covered Edward's face.

Curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Edward what happened in New York?" I had so many questions that I needed answers. Edward sighed as he moved himself into a more comfortable position before turning his head to look into my eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand that for your safety I can't tell you anything about what I do, I can't give you details. I can't tell you what I was doing in New York. You have to understand that the more you know the bigger target you are and I can't be the reason you get hurt, it would kill me Bella" He answered honestly. As much as I wanted to know more I was relieved that I wouldn't have to hear the bloody details.

"Just trust me that I will tell you everything you need to know" He pleaded.

"I do trust you sweetie" I really do trust him, I trust him to keep my safe and I trust him with my heart.

"You have no idea how amazing that is to hear you say that" Edward gazed over at me opening more of his heart to me. I knew how much my trust would mean to Edward and he will always have it until proved otherwise.

"Edward how many men do I have following me?" I asked, thinking about how it was Jared that brought me here.

"Jared watches you most of the time, however there are 2 others as well" He was totally honest with me and though I hate the idea of people watching what I do, it did make me feel safer. If the men also help to prevent Edward having a heart attack every time I went out it can only be a good thing too.

"I'm not going to argue with you about them" I stated and I watched Edward visibly relax. Edward began to look tired, so I snuggled up to him once more as we both drifted off into a peaceful nap.

I was woken once more by the feel of Edward's hands moving over my face and neck. Looking down I followed the movement of his hands when I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Honey, I need to head back to mine to grab some clothes and my work things so I can stay with you" I sat up, thinking about everything I needed to go get.

"Please don't leave me" Edward pleaded with me. The look of terror on his face was heart breaking.

"I'm not going to leave you baby, I just need to go get my things so I don't have to leave your side for the next few days" I tried to get rid of his worries. I began to get myself together, I went to stand up from the bed when a hand reached out and took my head.

"I love you" He whispered. I'm not sure if he was saying it for me to hear or not. Tears sprung to my eyes at the relief that he felt as strongly for me as I do him. I knew the moment I met Edward that he was special, that he would come into my life and turn it upside down. What I wasn't expecting was for him to be feeling the exact same feelings.

"I love you too" I whispered back, hoping in was loud enough for him to hear. The pure joy and relief that I could see on his face was a huge indication that he heard me.

"God, I'm so fucking happy to hear you say that. Getting shot wasn't scary; the thing that fucking terrified me was thinking I would never get to tell you how to feel, to never get to see your face again. I had to get back to you" Edward's eyes reached my soul. "I have no way of living without you anymore. You Bella Swan are my life now, I love you "He said with much more conviction this time.

Leaning down I placed a little kiss that was full of love and joy before I moved to the bedroom door. Just before I left the room, I heard a whisper.

"Hurry back to me beautiful" I Edward left with the biggest smile and tears coming to my eyes but the best feeling in my heart. I have never been so happy in my life. I had to hurry home because I couldn't wait to get back to Edward.

* * *

Firstly, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, it means so much to me to have you behind me.

Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, i have got 19 on my last chapter and that makes me super happy. I would love for the number to keep going up and up. So thank you to those who have reviewed, you help give me motivation to keep on writing.

Lastly, I promise to keep on writing as fast as I can, I promise.

Charmstorm xx


	19. Chapter 19

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: I had to hurry home because I couldn't wait to get back to Edward._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

EPOV

New York was meant to go smoothly, well that didn't fucking turn out so well. We were ambushed and outnumbered. The injury to my shoulder was the only one my team suffered other than some cuts and bruises.

I'm good at what I do, I'm proud of that fact but it only takes a slip of concertation and anything can go wrong. In my case I was try to protect Emmett as he took on three guys and losing, that was all it took for someone to get one shot close to its target. However the job was still finished, we shouldn't be having any trouble in New York for a while.

"Edward" Esme's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey mum" I smiled over at her as she stood in the door way.

I am currently laid up in bed in my parents' house. Bella has left to get her stuff and to say I was the happiest I had been in days was the god's honest truth. I couldn't believe I had her back, but not only that she was coming back to me but because she was coming back even before all of this shit happened.

"Sweet Pea, how are you doing?" Esme cooed. She loved having me back under her roof so she could baby me.

"I'm fine mama I promise"

"I'm sure you are now. She is good for you Edward, don't let her go"

I knew instantly she was talking about Bella and I couldn't help but be happy that she liked her so much. I wanted the two most important women in my life to get along.

"I love her mama" My mum was one of a very small group of people I truly open up to.

"I know you do sweetie, I can tell be the way you watch her. As soon as she is around your eyes never leave her, you look at her like she is your reason for living. It's very rare to find that kind of love and devotion. Sweetie, you were fighting a losing battle the moment you met her. I knew instantly when you spoke about her that she was going to be the one for you no matter how hard you tried to fight it." Esme said.

"I don't know how to do this though, I don't know how to have her in my life and keep her safe" My shoulders sagged as I admitted the biggest fear I was holding inside me.

"I can't give you that answer sweetie, you have to realise with your father and I, I knew all about what Carlisle was doing and everything it entails. But the one piece of advice I can give you is be open with Bella, she is stronger than you think. She has a right to make decisions with you so let her" Esme kissed my forehead before turning to leave the room.

"Thanks mama" I smiled as exhaustion took over me and I sleep into a deep and peaceful sleep.

It must have only been a few hours later when I was woken up by feather like touches running from my cheek down my chest to my abs. I didn't need to open my eyes to know those touches were coming from Bella.

"Hey sweetheart" I spoke before opening my eyes, coming face to face with the most beautiful women.

I couldn't resist running my fingers across her cheek, before moving my hand around to the back of her neck pulling her towards me, crushing my lips against hers. She was momentarily stunned before she quickly began to react and kissed me back with as much force. Unfortunately the kiss ended much before I was ready.

"You need to rest" Bella said trying to sound forceful.

"No I'm okay, what I really want is for you to lean back down here so I can kiss you again" I had missed her so much the past few days that I need the reassurance that she was really here.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere" she said as if answering my fears.

"Look if you get the rest the doctor ordered the sooner we can get you back home and I can play nurse" She seductively smiled over to me. Well fuck when she puts it like that how could I possibly argue.

"Alright but I'm only sleeping if you come and lay next to me" I pouted for extra affect knowing that I was going to get my way.

"Sure baby" she crawled up the bed curling herself on half my chest being extra careful to not hurt me.

She was obviously more tired than she was letting on because as soon as she tucked her head into my neck she was dead to the world. I took a few moments just taking her all in before following her into the land of sleep.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up disorientated taking a moment to remember that I was in Edward's parents' house, cuddled up next to the man I love.

Edward was still asleep but from the small frown on his face told me he wasn't totally comfortable. Instantly felt bad for causing him anymore pain. I moved away so my weight was no longer resting against any of Edward.

As soon as I moved I felt an arm reach out to grab me pulling me back flushed against his side. As I turned my head I was met with open but sleep filled eyes.

"Where did you think you were going huh?" Edward questioned me, yawning.

"I was causing you pain whether you want to admit it or not"

"I don't care, I've missed you being this close to me, and I'm just trying to make up for it" Edward confessed. Being reminded of the time we were apart brought back the feeling of guilt.

"Hey don't go looking like that. I would have been more surprised if you hadn't needed time. It doesn't matter beautiful you are here now and that is all that matters" Edward explained getting rid of all the guilt I was feeling.

"I just want one thing" Edward confessed.

"What's that baby?"

"Can we go home now? I'm frightened Esme is going to mother me to death" Edward laughed.

"Sure, let me go speak to Emmett and Jasper and we will see what we can do to get you home" I got up to leave the room when once again Edward's arm reached out for me.

"Just one more kiss please" Edward fluttered his eyelashes in a successful attempt to be cute.

Laughing I bent my head down and pressed my lips against his but pulled way not long after. My short kiss gained me a frustrated moan and an adorable pout.

I finally left the room and could hear everybody chatting away. As soon as I entered the room Esme's eyes meet mine.

"Hey sweetie, how is he?" She asked.

"He wants to go home and he is getting grumpy about it" I answered honestly causing everyone to chuckle, this was obviously not surprising.

"Leave it to us" Emmett answered as Jasper got up to follow him out of the room. Moments later they both returned with a determined looking Edward following close behind.

"Seriously guys I'm fine I can walk to the car" Edward argued stubbornly. Ignoring Edward Emmett left the room to go get the car anyway.

"You think you have enough energy to walk to the car go ahead but bear in mind you were fucking shot yesterday" Jasper said losing his temper.

Edward started to make his way towards the front door when he was only a couple of meters away from the door exhaustion started to hit him.

Edward quickly became unsteady on his feet and had to reach out for the wall to keep him up. Quickly, I made my way over to him ready to step in when it became too much for him.

God I wish he wasn't so stubborn. Edward made one step closer to the door but was even more unsteady. Having watched him struggle enough I went to his side ducking under his arm wrapping it around my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his waist. Instantly I felt him put some of his weight on me and with this his whole body relaxed.

As soon as he saw Emmett bring the car to the front door Edward tried to pull away from me to head to the door.

"Hey let me help you" I protested.

"For god sake Edward stop being so stubborn and let her help you" Esme stepped in.

With a groan of defeat Edward once again put his weight against me and I helped out of the front door and down to the passenger side of Edward's car.

"Are you going to let me drive your car again?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you didn't kill us last time, it doesn't look like I have much choice anyway" He teased back.

"Come on let's get you home" Slowly, I managed to get Edward comfortably seated in his car before I turned to say goodbye to everyone before walking around the car to climb into the driver's seat.

I tried my best to drive carefully and not jolt his arm any more than necessary. Luckily the drive home went without problems.

However, getting Edward out of the car and upstairs was a much harder task as his energy began to disappear once again.

We just made it to the sofa when we reached Edward's limit and he had to sit down.

"Can I get you anything baby?" I asked wanting to make myself useful.

"No beautiful just come and sit with me for a minute that would be great" Edward said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Gently I sat myself next to him and took his hand in mine. I felt the seat move as Edward leant forwards.

"Thank you for helping me, I know that I can be difficult and stubborn" Edward said while stroking the back of my hand.

"I don't like looking weak and though I have got use to Esme being the only person I let help me" He finally opened up to me.

This is what I needed, I needed him to be more honest and open with me for me to get past his job and feel safer about it.

"Thank you for letting me help you then" I said squeezing his hand.

"I must say I much prefer you as my nurse" he winked at me.

"Actually there is something I really want" He looked at me sincerely.

"What's that honey?" Knowing I would help him with anything.

"I would kill for a shower. That would definitely make me feel better"

"I think I can handle helping you shower but first let me find something to cover your bandage you can't get that wet" I quickly headed to the kitchen wondering what I could use.

"Umm you probably have more experience with this, what should I use?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Just grab a plastic bag" Edward shouted back. Once I found what I needed I headed back to the living room where I expected to find Edward however he had already got himself up and was currently waking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Couldn't wait for me?" I teased.

"I just don't want to feel useless" he commented as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom he looked at the toilet and then me.

"Honey would you like a minute?" I asked now realising that he probably was pretty desperate for the bathroom.

"Please" He said looking slightly embarrassed. Luckily he had stretchy sweats on and a vest so we should not have too much trouble undressing him.

Once he was finished I made my way straight to the shower turning it on so it could warm up. I made my way back to stand in front of Edward.

Starting with his vest I stretched the sleeve over his arm being careful not to move his arm, once I did that I released the other arm and pushed the vest down over his hips pushing his trousers with them leaving him naked before me.

The bathroom began to fill with steam telling me the shower had warmed up. Trying to make him feel more comfortable about my help I quickly stripped down to my underwear before ripping the bag open I placed it both sides of his shoulder and secured it with some tape.

"You ready baby?" I asked moving us toward the shower.

Meeting Edward's eyes I saw that he was smiling down at me. I walked him to the shower seat and angled the shower head to hit him just right.

"Considering I'm naked I think it's only fair if you are too" Edward protested.

"I'm thinking that's not the best idea, I didn't think it would be fair to tease you like that when you shouldn't be physically excreting yourself" I argued smiling over at him. He huffed in disapproval but let me follow him into the shower.

Grabbing the shampoo I gently rubbed it into his hair making sure to make the experience as relaxing as possible. I was rewarded with gentle moans and his hand reached out to grab the back of my thigh.

I made sure to rinse all the shampoo out of his hair before grabbing the soap. I thoroughly soaped up my hands before rubbing all over his body, making sure to be extra careful when I reached his shoulder. When I was happy that I had washed all of him, I turned off the shower and stepped out finding a big towel to carefully dry him off.

A few moments later we were both ready for bed. Finally feeling some energy again Edward was determined to walk to the bedroom and get himself into bed. Knowing he needed to do this I let him but stayed very close behind him.

"Thank you for helping me Bella, I feel much more like myself now" Edward spoke sleepily.

Slowly, but still causing pain Edward got himself into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He looked so vulnerable that I almost forgot that he had been shot. That he gets himself in situations that mean he gets shot at.

I'm never going to get use to the danger he will be in, that he lives such a dangerous life. But that is the life he leads, it's the life he has been part of since he was a child. It might be what he does but it isn't all he is, the Edward that I get all to myself is enough to make me forget about everything else.

To think how close I came to losing him today really hit home how much I love him, the idea of losing him is beyond terrifying.

I know that getting used to what he does is going to take time, but I'm while to try. Even if I am walking into this whole thing blind I have to risk my heart to gain something amazing back.

Finally feeling the exhaustion of the past few days hit me I quickly followed Edward into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone that is still reading and reviewing

I love you all and I love reading all the reviews.

Charmstorm xx


	20. Chapter 20

Love Changes Everything

One ordinary night could change everything for Bella. Cullen, everyone knows the name but only their enemies know what they look like. Will Edward let Bella in or will he try to protect him from who he is. A Mobward story, M rated for language and later scenes.

 _Previously: Finally feeling the exhaustion of the past few days hit me and quickly followed Edward into a peaceful sleep._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately**

* * *

EPOV

The last couple of weeks have just flown by. Things have begun to calm down and all shipments are once again running smoothly. There have been no more problems with the Volturi. But I know it is only a matter of time. I already have precautions being put in place.

I don't want a turf war on my hands, well unless they start it first. I currently have a trusted man working his way into the Volturi, sending back all the information he can get his hands on.

Normally a job like that would be something that I would want one of my most trusted guys on but I couldn't risk the Volturi knowing that he is one of mine. So Seth's on the case, he is one of my younger guys and has an unreal knowledge and grasp of all things technology. He has also no family other than his older brother Paul who also works for me making him incredibly dedicated and loyal.

While things with the business have kept running smoothly it has given me more time to focus on healing and getting back into action. And stood by me the whole way has been Bella.

She has been beyond amazing, helping me recover and just being there. I'm more surprised at her ability to put up with me being grumpy and a bit of an ass than anything else. I mean sure she has been a bit bossy with me when I start to be my stubborn self but I have loved her being with me every day, whenever she's not at the restaurant.

With a lot of hard work and the help of Bella I am almost back to normal, I still have limited movement with my shoulder but with physical theory I'm gaining it back more and more.

Luckily, it was my left shoulder that was hit meaning my shooting arm is still good and in tack but is something I've yet to try out due to the possible pain it would have caused. And the doctors' orders about not physically exerting myself for at least 2 weeks and though it's been killing me not to touch Bella how I really want to, I have followed the doctors rules.

But now that almost all the pain has gone I am excited to head to the shooting range and try out my new gun which I ordered before the shooting. A beautiful Desert Eagle XIX, something I have had my eye on for a while.

Getting myself ready I began to feel like a little boy on Christmas at the idea of kicking Emmett and Jaspers ass at the range. As well as trying out my new toy.

Just as I was ready to leave Bella walked through the front door in her chefs uniform with a big smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful" I pull her into me needing to feel her body against mine.

"Hey baby, where you going?" Bella asked.

Oh yeah that's something else she has been brilliant with, no fucking questions. Bella amazed me once more at the lack of prodding I receive every time I'm involved with something with work or when I have to leave.

This fucking scares me too; I need to get Esme to talk to her, to see how she is dealing with the whole mafia thing. I just feel like she is too scared to ask me anything or talk to me about how she feels and I just can't have that. I think Esme will help talk to her about what this life can be like from a perspective Bella would relate to more.

"Just to the range with Emmett and Jasper, don't worry about me beautiful I'll be fine"

"Oh I heard Emmett say something about bringing Rose along" She said heading towards the bedroom.

"He didn't say anything to me about it, not that it matters, Rose is welcome to come" I say following her towards the bedroom.

Once I reach the door I positioned myself against the doorframe while I admire the beautiful women before me.

"Be warned she has terrible aim" She said as she moves around the room throwing of her chef's uniform leaving her in stunning midnight blue lingerie. Momentarily distracted by my girl I almost didn't process what she said.

"What? How would you know that?" I asked completely shocked.

"I'm a police officer's daughter I know how to handle a gun, however I tried to teach Rose once it didn't go well" She replied casually as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, looking sexy as ever. Why was the idea of her shooting a gun so god damn sexy? This is something I have to see.

"Why don't you come?" I asked eagerly.

"You sure?" She replied excitedly.

"Of course, you should see is Alice wants to come too" And that's exactly what she did.

An hour later we were all at the gun range ready to get started. Bella looked just as excited about it all as Emmett and Jasper. After the all the stress Bella has been under recently with my injury and her job it is amazing to see her all relaxing and enjoying herself.

"So Belly, I hear you are a pretty good shot" Emmett says with disbelief, purposely trying to wind her up.

"Yeah I am thanks Emmy Bear" Bella teases back not taking the bait.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I wince at Emmett's stupidity.

"Oh yeah, well care to make it interesting?" Bella smiles devilishly. I know Emmett is never one to back down from a bet but you would think after last time he would be smart enough not to fall for it.

"Of course, I bet 100 bucks that I can get more shots on target than you" Emmett replies cockily.

"You are so on" Bella replies with no fear. Well this was certainly going to be interesting.

We spend the first hour on the targets as Emmett and Jasper try to teach their girls how to shoot. Being too excited to wait I start with my new baby, impressively hitting every single shot on target.

Pleased with the feel and accuracy of the gun I bring my target forward to inspect the damage. I was only semi paying attention as my girl positions herself in the booth next to me and gets ready to take her first round.

Needing to watch her properly I leave my booth to stand behind her. To say I was in awe would be an understatement. God she always looks beautiful but there is something insanely sex about her right now, fully focused on her target, her body in the correct position and strong grip on the gun.

Without hesitation she takes her shoots hitting the target every time going for a kill shot each time. Holy shit she is good, Emmett has some real competition.

Not being able to help myself I press my body up against her, making sure to push my now super hard dick into her ass.

"Do you have any idea who unbelievably sexy you look shooting a gun?" I ask, pressing myself into her further.

"I think I can feel how sexy you think I look" She replied grinding her ass into me causing a groan.

"Baby" She whispers as she turns in my arms to face me.

"Yes beautiful" Slowly, she brings her mouth and body closer to me. Only millimetres from my lips she stops, standing on her tip toes she leans her head to the side placing her lips on my neck. Nibbling and kissing she makes her way up my neck, once she reached my ear she stops.

"I'll do anything you want tonight if you let you shoot you gun" She purrs. God if I wasn't hard already. After my injury Bella banned anything sexual due to the possibility of causing further injury but shit have I missed her body.

"Fuck beautiful, you can't say shit like that to me and not expect me to attack you here and now" I groan.

"Is that a yes?" She beams at me.

"Sure, just be careful okay? It will have a much stronger kick back than what you have used before" I warn her. Looking how I felt earlier she smiles and giggles with excitement.

She picks the gun up getting a feel of the weight. Like a pro so reloads and aims once more at the target.

At this point she has drawn a crowd, not just Emmett and Jasper but the girls and a few of my guys that have been in the range, all curious to see my girl fire my gun. The significance of course being I let nobody touch my gun so trusting Bella with it might seem like a big deal. Of course I would give her anything, giving over my gun was not a problem.

Focusing once again on Bella, she is in the zone the target in front of her being the only thing she could see. God she looks fantastic, the tank top she is wearing is giving me a fantastic view as she takes deep breathes before she fires.

I see the absolute look of concentration cover her face and I know that means she is ready to go. In quick suggestion she fires 10 times with ease and looking as comfortable as if she has been shooting me gun her whole life.

The biggest grin covers her face as she brings the target towards her. Fucking hell every single hit is perfect in fact the bullets almost went through the exact same spot every time. God this woman is incredible.

"Fucking hell Bells, you didn't say you could shoot like that" Emmett says totally in awe. I don't pay much attention to anything but my girl after that. Emmett and Bella's bet still goes on and is a close call but Bella won, leaving a very annoyed looking Emmett. After watching the damage Bella could inflict and the skill my girl has I only had one thing on my mind, I really wanted to get her to mine and alone.

"That was fun" Bella beams at me as we head to my car, leaving the shooting range.

"You were incredible, I might even let you take me on next time" Her mood was contagious. Bella doesn't say anything else as she climbs into the car.

Closing the door behind her, I do a quick scan of the car park before sliding into the driver's seat. It was about a 20 minute drive back to the apartment but once we get there I hope to god we will be alone and undisturbed.

"Ready to go beautiful" I smile, turning my head to look at Bella before turning on the engine.

"Yeah baby" She replies as a mischievous look covers her face as I begin to pull away.

5 minutes or so into the ride home I feel Bella's hand creep up my leg, moving higher and higher. Just before she reaches my crotch she moves her hand back down my leg.

Slowly, her hand comes into contact with the denim over my crotch. Instantly I harden as she moves her hand to my button and unzips my pants.

I groan loudly as she pushes her hand down my boxers and taking me in her hand. I lift my hips as she tugs on my boxers and jeans freeing me. With no warning she drops her head and quickly takes me deep into her mouth.

Gasping I jolt the car. Shit it feels good, her mouth sucking moving up and down, taking as much of me as she can. I try my best to keep us on the road but as she sucks harder and takes me further into her mouth. I sharply pull the car over not wanting to kill us. As soon as we are safely off the road one stroking movement of her tongue and mouth was all I need to fall over the edge.

"Shit beautiful" I say once my voice comes back to me.

"You enjoy baby?" she says looking all too pleased with herself.

"I think you know I did" I smile at her. Once I pulled my pants back in place I reach over grasping Bella's head in my hands pulling her in for a searing kiss. Before I pulled all the way back I moved my lips to her ear.

"I think its best if we get back to mine now beautiful" I say before kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to shudder. Nothing more was said as I pulled back onto the road and began to head towards my house. Once we pull up at my house I could feel the spark of electricity between us again.

Walking around my car I go to Bella opening her door before taking her hand to help her out of the car. As we enter the house, we make our way towards my bedroom. When I turn to look at Bella she suddenly looks nervous.

"Beautiful, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" I try to reassure her. Her smile once again returns to her gorgeous face.

Slowly, I move my body closer and closer to her until I'm pressed up against her. Passionately I take her face in my hands kissing her until we were both breathless. Needing to feel her skin against mine I make quick work of pulling her tank top over her head and unbuttoning and stripping her of her jeans. She looked so beautiful stood before me in her midnight blue underwear. She has such a beautiful body, curves in all the right places.

She quickly followed my lead removing my t shirt still slightly tentatively as she is careful of my shoulder. Her tenderness and thoughtfulness still surprising me and causing a huge desire to kiss her so that's what I did. I kissed her with all the passion and love for her I have.

While I was kissing her, moving my tongue into her mouth stroking her tongue with mine I felt her hands moving to my jeans undoing them and pushing them down over my hips, leaving us both in my underwear. The spark between us grew stronger and stronger. There was so much desire swirling around us so much so it was almost completely overwhelming.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her whole body.

"I love you too baby" She replied breathlessly. Needing to see more of her beautiful skin, I reached around to unhook her bra. Stood before me I could tell my girl was starting to feel a bit shy.

"You are so beautiful" I tried to reassure her and bring the spark I saw in her eyes only moments ago. A smile slowly covers her face once again. Cradling her head in my hands I brought my lips down on hers as I walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed. Slowly, I lowered her to the bed before covering her body with mine. Starting at her ear I placed lots of light kisses on her skin before moving down her body until I reached her breasts. The rosy buds of her nipples hardened under my body.

Wanting to make her feel good, I took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking and lightly biting causing a loud moan to escape her lips. I began to kiss further down her body but as I reached her belly button I felt a hand in my hair move to the back of my neck pulling me back towards her face. As I come face to face with her again she kisses me with so much love and devotion it stunned me.

"Make love to me Edward"

* * *

Thank you everyone that's still reading and reviewing.

I love hearing what you all think, it means so much to me.

I love you all.

Charmstorm xx


End file.
